My Guardian Tenshi
by LunaPrincess
Summary: Finished. Usagi is Heero's Guardian Tenshi, and has been with him his whole life. But on a mission the fates try to end his life. Usagi goes against the rules and saves him. I plan to do a sequall soon.
1. No More Angels (The only chapter in 1st ...

I followed him silently like I'm supposed to do. It is my job, my destiny to watch him and nothing more. I'm to never interfere with him or contact him...   
I laugh as I recognize one of his friends. He has strange friends each one different in their own way. I loved to watch when they were together, not on a mission but just to visit at Quattra's mansion...   
I watched as Duo ran up to my charge, with a giddy look and a grin slapped onto his face...   
Duo wasn't a bad looking person just to hyper all the time. Even in battle. He had long dark brown hair braided to his waist and his indigo blue eyes dancing with mirth. He was more like a child then a 15-year old boy...   
I frowned when I noticed Quattra and two more of the pilots joined my charge and Duo...   
They had a mission. And my charge might get hurt and I would be forced to watch again. Like I'm forced to watch him end up with that mortal girl. At least we both agree on one thing though, we both hate that pacifist...   
I watched as the boys walk off into the mansion to discuss the mission...   
I hated not being able to help them on the missions. But I do help somewhat. Like when they would be working on their machines and they couldn't find a part or reach it I would knock it off for them or put it where they couldn't find it. I missed life so much but mine was gone. I had lived my life and now I'm to watch my charge.   
  
Maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name? Serenity, Usagi, Serena, Moon, Cosmos. I was once a Princess but my kingdom was destroyed and my mother sent my court and myself to be reborn, 1000 years in the future. Well, on my 14th birthday I met a cat and became Sailor Moon the defender of love and justice. I've saved the world countless of times and followed my future that was planned out for me. Just like my charges. I even married a man that was my prince. I also had a daughter and 8 loyal guardians. But then they were all killed along with my husband and daughter. I couldn't cope with the loneliness so I killed myself, even though I'm too live forever. And I guess in a way I still do. But now I'm a Guardian Angel and I watch over my charge, Heero Yui.   
Heero Yui is the bravest man I have ever met, I mean seen. He has fought many hard battles and has come out alive. He has a strong will and is most likely to survive anything put against him. He is meant for a strong willed woman who believes peace is brought together without war. The fates are quite upset with him since he won't accept his fate. I know the fates have planned him a death that will soon arrive with this new-formed enemy, I just don't know when....   
I watch as he piloted a large machine, called a gundam also called by the name as Wing 0 and I pray to the fates for him to survive... Some people think Heero is a cold hearted bastard but I have seen the real him. He's just a small boy trapped in a killer's body. I've been with all the pilots throughout their lives watching them grow to what they are now. None of them have seen me but I wish I could meet them once. Just once... I remember though, when Heero was working inside the cockpit I had followed him. As he sat in his seat typing I watched from the doorway. He had lowered his arms and whipped the sweat off his brow. Then he looked my way and I could have sworn he had seen me. But then he shook his head slightly and went back to work...   
I watch the intense battle take place. A beam is shot in my direction but it only goes through me...   
I wish I could feel again. I wish I could taste, smell things and to be seen again. I hate not having those things, so much, and I hate being alone. The clothes I have been wearing since I became a guardian, was the same dress I wore as a princess. Not the one I wore as a queen like my mother always wore, I wonder why that is? Also my hair isn't blonde like it used to be in the three lives I had, but now a silvery white just like my mothers. Oh how much I miss her. I never seen her since the day I took my life. My wings, are as white as my hair, and kept down now. Not the usual buns I had worn in the three lives I had lived. I'm not the person I used to be. I'm not the princess of the moon. I'm not Usagi Serena Tsukino. I'm not Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. And I am not Sailor Moon the champion of love and Justice. I am also not the last person I can ever be. I have had become Sailor Cosmos the strongest warrior. I am nobody now but just a memory of the ones who remember me...   
I look away from the machine to check up on Trowa and Quattra. They were fine thankfully. The battle was a tough one. I heard a noise of grinding metal and then a loud splash. I look up and screamed in terror. Heero was injured and injured badly. The machine called Wing 0 had fallen into the icy water below sinking fast. I then knew what the fates had planned for him. He was going to drown at the bottom of the ocean. Without another thought I dove in after it, not even feeling the cold depths of the sea. I swam as fast as I could to the bottom where the gundam lay. I made my way to the cockpit to find it already open. I searched around frantically. Then I found him. His body was slowly sinking to the ocean floor. The water around him was red from his own blood. I swam towards his body and wrapped my arms around his waist. I whispered, "please be alright." Then as fast as I could, I swam our way to the surface, waves crashed over our heads repeatedly. When we come out above water level again, I had a hold of Heero's body by under his arms since he wasn't that light. I spread my wings out wide lifting Heero and myself from the water. His legs stayed in the icy water for I wasn't physically strong enough to carry him completely out. I drug him to the abandon beach. There, I laid him down and looked down upon him. His brown unruly hair and long bangs were plastered to his forehead. His tank top and spandex shorts clung to his well-developed chest...   
I had never really gotten to see him before until now. I tried to stay away when he would be in the bathroom or his room to sleep. He looked so adorable, while he laid there unconscious. He looked just as handsome as he always did...   
I checked to find his pulse and couldn't find one. Then I checked his breathing and gasped in horror...   
No...   
I looked around and thought for a brief second. I plugged his nose and opened his mouth. I breathed into his mouth a couple of times then pulled away. Then I placed both hands over his heart and pushed against it...   
I wont let his life end like this. Not like mine did. He's too young to die yet. Please don't leave. Please...   
I repeat the CPR procedures three times before he coughed up water and little blood. He groaned but didn't wake up. I took several breaths...   
Thank god he's all right. Oh lord I was so, scared...   
Then it hit me.   
She looked at her hands to see that they were white and pink and soaking wet as well. She stood up and looked down at herself. She took hold of her hair and gasped when she realized she could feel it. It was soaking wet along with her translucent white dress. She looked behind her and didn't see her wings.   
She jumped around and yelled, "I'm alive. I can breath, and I can smell the ocean. I can even feel the sand between my toes. I can't believe it they didn't send me to Hades like they said. Thank the moon I'm free."   
Then she heard, "will you shut up onna. My head can't take your yelling."   
She looked down at Heero who hadn't opened his eyes yet, she asked, "you can hear me?"   
He replied, "Well yeah it would be a little hard to avoid that shriek of yours."   
His voice held nothing but annoyance. His eyes opened to reveal Prussian blue ones.   
He looked at her calmly, "Hn."   
His eyes hardened and he spoke, "Omae o Korosu. Who are you and who do you work for?"   
Heero held a gun pointed at her, right between the eyes.   
She took a step back and stuttered out "I'm Serenity Usagi Serena Moon Cosmos. I don't work."   
She looked to the ocean and then back at him, whispering, "I'm so dead. I messed with the fates."   
He asked annoyed, "What are you mumbling about?"   
She looked at him and said, "You shouldn't be able to see me. I interfered when I took you to shore. I intervened with the fates when I saved you from whatever plan they had for you."   
Then she heard a loud popping noise behind her and she spun around. She stood in front of Heero and saw a man holding a pistol in both of his hands. She cried out in pain when she felt the bullet graze her right shoulder. She fell down onto the sand, unable to stand the pain.   
She heard another round of fires and then she saw Heero in front of her. She rolled her head to the side and looked at her shoulder the best she could. There was shinny silver blood pouring out where the bullet had hit it.   
She stated, "it's still silver." Then she closed her eyes and darkness consumed her.  



	2. The Dream and Memories

Everything was dark so dark and she felt everything surround her, trapping her within their reaches.   
She stood still to scared to move, afraid if she moved he would attack ruthlessly. Her body twitched with the negative energy all around her. It was everywhere, in her body, in her blood, in her soul, and in her mind.   
She felt the tears come as she felt her flesh burn from being licked by the black flames keeping her in place. Her breath came in and out, in and out, heaving heavily. It felt like there was no air and her lungs burned in hunger for it.   
"You can't lock me away Sailor Moon. You can't keep me away. I'll find your weakness just you wait. And everything you love. And everything you cared for, will be mine."   
Tears sprang from her eyes "Oh god. Please no..."   
Her voice was so soft and was swallowed up in the raging flames that grew even closer. Her strength drained out of her body like liquid being poured into a cup.   
"Are you giving up Serenity? You are too weak to defeat me."   
She clenched her jaw tight gritting her teeth. She couldn't give him the satisfactory of her crying out and reveal she was terrified. She had to fight back...   
But she had nothing left to give.   
She could feel her soul leaving her giving up like everything else. The darkness was so frightening and the flames burned her skin. The negative energy hummed through her like blood.   
She felt the rest of her body giving up as her heart began to slow. The beats grew so slow as her eyes began to droop.   
The end was coming that she knew.   
"Don't give up little one. Don't give up to him. Fight him with your last choice. It's all we have to start the new world. Don't be afraid. Face your fear."   
The tears continued to fall as the flames started to cover her body, within them.   
"NO you won't defeat me. I am the lord of the darkness. Everyone fears me. And you Cosmos can't stop me from winning this time. Cause you're all alone. You're all alone without your friends. They can't help you like all the other times. This time you have to face me by yourself."   
She shut her eyes she had one last attack. Her eyes opened and she shouted for the whole earth to hear, "I will never give up. Crystal, send this demon to the ends of the universe. And in return take my life!"   
"Noooo!"   
The crystal floated above her. It pulled all the dark energy into it. It took away the flames that burned her very soul and it took the demon from within her.   
The crystal vanished never to be seen again. Her head rolled to the side to look at the figure looming over her.   
Her heartbeat slowed down even move. She took in a deep breath as her heart beat once more. And in her dark eyes you could see her life leave her body.  
  
Heero woke up to a scream. He was alert and held his gun ready for any attack. He mentally slapped himself for falling asleep.   
He looked around and found the source of the scream.   
It was the girl from the beach. She was thrashing around on the ground. She screamed once again.   
Herro walked over to her side and looked her over. Her body was trembling as she clawed around to grab something.   
He saw her lips move like she was speaking. He knelt down next her and all he got was 'Please no.'   
She thrashed more and moaned in pain. Heero gently shook her by her good shoulder.   
She didn't respond to him but suddenly her body went still. He moved closer and felt for a pulse. It was beating rapidly against his fingers. He checked for any breathing and noticed she was suffocating.   
He set down his gun next to him and checked again for a pulse. He noted to himself it had slowed immensely. Her eyes stayed closed and she didn't move.   
He leaned over her again. Her face as usual was deprived of any expression.   
Then suddenly she shouted, "Take my life!"   
Heero fell back onto his butt and just stared at her. He didn't move nor did she.   
His eyes narrowed on her, giving her a death glare. Then suddenly her head rolled over facing him. And she was calm.   
Heero calmly got up and knelt down next to her once more. He checked for a pulse. Normal again. He checked for any breathing. Normal as well.   
Heero thought, "What the hell just happened?"   
He watched her carefully. Her chest rose up and then down a signal that she was fast asleep.   
His eyes finally decided to scan her. She wore a long gown made of fine white silk. It had a tight bodice hugging her upper half nicely. The square neck with gold trim showed just enough cleavage to attract anyone of the opposite sex. One puffy sleeve covered her shoulder while the other one was ripped off so Heero could take care of her wound. The skirt part of the gown flared out from her hips down.   
Her small feet were bare and covered in dry sand.   
His eyes moved up to her face. Her eyes were shut but her remembered their color well. They were the color of the ocean. He had seen them when he had first knelt down to see if she ok after she was shot. Her hair was an unusual color. Silvery white bangs flopped around in the cool breeze. Her hair was so long he wondered how she walked around. It fell to her feet like a waterfall. Her pink lips were slightly parted. On her delicate face were tearstains along with a few smudges of dirt. Her hair along with her dress were still soaked but drying fast.   
The fire next to them was slowly going out. Heero threw another log into the flames. It was dark out and he was tired. He sat down leaning against a tree. He watched over her for most of the night. But his eyes drooped and he was fast asleep.  
  
She felt pain on her shoulder and she also felt numb all over. Her head was pounding and she was wondering if she was already dying.   
She didn't remembering being alive was so painful probably because it had been so long. She opened her eyes just a crack but shut them when she felt the stinging sensation from the bright light.   
It was like she was being reborn all over again and using her eyes for the first time in years. She opened them slowly taking her time to get adjusted with the light. Once that was done she noticed she was not on the beach anymore.   
Instead she was surround by tress, grass and flowers. Next to her was a fire that had gone out a while back. She looked around her carefully and found no one. She sat up on the ground. She could hear the crashing of the waves in the ocean near by but not that close.   
She looked down at herself and found she was still in her dress that was slightly wet. Her shoulder, from what she could tell was bandage up tightly and the tape was silvery pink from the blood. She heard a noise and turned.   
Heero stood on the side of a tree with his arms crossed. He was looking at nothing and seemed to be in deep thought. As if he sensed her gaze he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.   
His eyes narrowed more and she felt her blood run cold.   
She slowly got up to her feet and thought, "ok now I can't be suspicious. I'll pretend I don't know him or anything about him. I am not an angel, I am not an angel."   
She took in a deep breath then let it out. She slowly moved towards him but stopped when she noticed something on the ground. She looked at it to see the sleeve of her dress covered in her blood.   
Her face scrunched up and she looked at Heero accusingly. "You ruined my dress."   
Heero didn't even give her a second glance he continued his thinking.   
He was wondering about how to get off the island. It was deserted with no life on it but wild animals. He had gone site seeing early this morning and found nothing they... He could use to get out of here.   
He glanced over at the girl and saw that she was gone. He shrugged mentally and turned his gaze out in front of him. He was startled to see the girl in front of him. He hid his surprise well.   
She stood there glaring at him with her hands on her hips.   
He was slightly amused by her glare.   
"She looks cute when she's angry...what the hell did that come from?"   
He frowned in response and narrowed his eyes at her.   
"Why did you rip off my sleeve? It's not like it did anything to you."   
"Hn."   
She crossed her arms and winced in pain.   
"Oh you're impossible. I should know that."   
She stalked off but was grabbed roughly by the arm.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well..." she thought to herself, "think of something baka."   
"Well. I saw the big machine sink. And when I took you to shore you pointed gun to me."   
He let her go and crossed his arms. "So you live here? Then how did you eat? Onna?"   
She glared at him and stated, "It's Usagi not onna. And I hunted my food."   
Heero smirked, "ok go hunt our food."   
Usagi frowned. "Then can I use your gun?" Heero shook his head, "no you wont need it. Use whatever you use when you hunt."   
His voice was more frightening then Usagi remembered. It was cold with no emotion in it.   
Usagi turned went to find her food. She frowned when she saw Heero was following. She sighed and spotted a bunny.   
She looked at it then at the impatient Heero. She knelt down and held out her hand. The bunny froze as it eyed her. She tilted her head to the side. The bunny slowly hopped towards her and sniffed her fingers.   
Usagi smiled and reached out with her other hand. She gently petted its fur and then picked it up. She held it close to her and said, "I can't kill it. It's to cute to die."   
Heero frowned, "you're weak."   
Usagi glared at him, anger was evident in her eyes. She let the bunny go and clenched her fists.   
She raised it up and swung. Heero caught it and with his other hand pulled out his gun.   
He held it to her face. "Now tell me the truth."   
Usagi struggled from his grip but it only tightened.   
"You're hurting me."   
His eyes narrowed more.   
Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Fine, I'll tell you! My name is Usagi like I said before but it's not my full name. I have lots of name, because of my different lives..."   
Heero loosened his grip but didn't let go.   
Usagi thought, "well I'm telling part of the truth."   
She continued, "I came here to get away from my responsibilities. I had my whole life planned out for me."   
Heero let her go and put his gun away.   
"So you're a coward."   
Usagi sat down in the dirt and said, "Yes I am a coward."   
Heero looked down at her and he said, "lets go. We need to find shelter. It looks like it might rain."   
He then started walking. Usagi didn't go after him.   
She was to lost in her mind, to know he was gone.   
"I was always a coward. They always needed to protect me. And in the end I was still so scared I gave up on life."   
Suddenly she felt a burning pain inside her head.   
She gripped her head, as she whispered, "it hurts. Oh god, don't do this to me."   
Flashes from the past played before her in her mind. Some memories she never remembered having.   
She fell forward onto her hands. Her eyes were wide open as she watched her friends fall in each battle. She watched as they gave up their lives to protect her and help her. She watched as she cried for them to come back.   
She opened her mouth to scream for it to stop, but she heard nothing. Suddenly she grew weak and collapsed onto her side.  



	3. The Enemy has Arrived

Heero stopped suddenly when he noticed he was alone.   
"Foolish onna."   
He was about to continue his trek when he heard a blood-curdling scream fill the air. Then everything was quite, except for the birds scattering.   
He looked down to see the bunny sniffing at him. It looked at him briefly before it scurried off.   
"Usagi..." Heero then ran off after the bunny. He came to a stop when he saw Usagi on the ground unconscious. He jogged to her side and knelt down. He turned her over onto her back and saw the freshly falling tears on her face.   
She whimpered in her sleep. Heero scooped her up into his arms, his arms being under her knees and back.   
She cried out more tears falling. "Minna chan come back... I need you, all." Heero frowned and started back where he had been going.  
  
Heero tossed a few sticks into the fire and watched it blaze. He had found a small cave in the mountain in the middle of the small island.   
It was a good place to stay for now. But he had to find away to get off this island or get a hold of the others.   
He glanced over at Usagi. She had been out for three hours already. She laid next to the fire with her back to it.   
She was curled up into the fetal position. He knew she was breathing and still alive. She would once in a while cries out 'minna' or other incoherent words.   
He wasn't sure if he believed in her story, but he wasn't in the mood right now to interrogate her.   
He decided he would wait till he got to Quatre's mansion.   
Heero sat back leaning against the caves wall. His body ached all over. He was still healing slowly from his injuries of yesterday night.   
Plus having to walk ten miles to the cave carrying Usagi. He rubbed his eyes trying to keep awake.   
He knew when his gundam crashed into the sea he was going to die. He didn't remember what exactly happened after that.   
He did know that he had seen a bright ball of white light appear on his screen before he sank to the bottom and lost consciousness.   
Then he remembered hearing a voice shrieking about being alive and being able to smell and feel. Then he had told her to shut up.   
And what really nagged at him was that she had asked if her could hear her. Herro glanced once more at her. She was mumbling a few words. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his sore muscles.   
He heard her moan now and roll over to her other side. Heero let his eyes droop and let himself fall asleep.  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched her muscles. She could here rain patter on the ground. She sat up and looked around. She saw a fire slowly going out in front of her.   
She also noticed Heero against a far wall fast asleep. She could see goose bumps on his bare arms, and legs.   
She grabbed a few logs and tossed them into the fire. The fire blazed and Usagi got an idea. She got up and ripped the end of her dress off.   
She then walked up to Heero and covered him the best she could with the thin fabric. Her dress now resembled her sailor skirt.   
Usagi then tore off her other sleeve and tossed it into the fire. She then turned to the opening of the cave. The rain beat down hard and she suddenly felt scared. She took in a deep breath and let it out.   
Then she ran out into the storm, she would face her fear.   
  
Usagi ran out into the trees looking around. The rain hit her roughly and she began to have second thoughts on coming out.   
A crash of lightning struck with the sound of thunder in its wake. Usagi shrieked in fear and stopped in her tracks.   
She looked around the ground and found several sticks and branches. She cleaned them off taking off the twigs and leaves. She shivered from the cold but continued collecting wood. When she had a handful she ran back to the cave.   
Usagi set the bundle down near the fire and then went back out into the rain. The sky was now dark and made it hard to see.   
Lightning hit the ground one after another lighting up the sky like fire crackers. The thunder boomed uncontrollably. The rain became even more fierce and heavier.   
A tree was struck by lightning and fell to the floor barely missing Usagi. Usagi shook in fear as she picked back up her third load of branches.   
She took in several breaths and walked back to the cave. She set the pile down then sat down herself in front of the blazing fire.   
Her teeth clattered together as her body shook from the cold. She was once again soaked. She hugged herself in hope of getting warmer. The fire grew suddenly and the hot air surrounded Usagi warming her up.   
Usagi curled up and laid down. She tried to forget about the storm out there as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open to the sound of birds chirping. His eyes scanned the area briefly then he looked at what covered him.   
He stood up as the white fabric fell to the ground. In one swift move he picked it up and studied it intently.   
He recognized the soft thin fabric and whispered, "Usagi?"   
He looked around and saw the fire still going but slowly dying. A large pile of wood was placed next to the fire neatly.   
He moved closer his hand ready on the gun with the fabric in his other hand. Behind the fire he saw her lying on the ground. Her skin was paler then usual. She was soaked to the bone her hair spilling around her.   
The dress was covered in mud and grass stains and was ripped at the bottom. He felt his cheeks warm up when he saw that the thigh length outfit wasn't covering her real well.   
He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Usagi rolled over onto her back and Heero was surprised to see her lips were blue.   
He knelt down next to her and shook her.   
"Usagi."   
Her skin was clammy. He quickly took off his shirt and set it down. He then lifted her body up and slipped on his tank top over her dress.   
He then unzipped the back of her dress to pull it off. When he tossed the dress to the side, Usagi was left in her white silk underwear and his tank top.   
He pulled her hair out of the way and carefully laid her down. He added the slightly wet wood to the fire and watched it grow.   
He then sat down and pulled Usagi onto his lap. He then started rubbing her arms and legs trying to get her warmer.  
  
After several hours of rubbing, Usagi's lips had gone back to their light pink color. Her skin had also regained it regular color. She was still asleep so he laid her down. He stood up and walked to the far end of the cave.   
"Why did I help her? I should be glad I could have gotten rid of her."   
He frowned in thought. He didn't like this one bit. He took in a deep breath then let it out. He had one bullet left in his gun. So he would have to make a wise decision.   
End the onna's life so he could have some peace and quite. And also find a way off the damn island quicker, or wait and see if they are attacked.   
He took the gun out and looked it over. His mentor gave him this gun a long time ago. He had killed so many with it, ending many lives. He still had one life to take.   
It was his last choice he could make. He could take his life and nobody would know.   
He breathed again in and out slowly, as if time had slowed that very moment as he cocked the gun.   
"What are you doing?"   
Heero spun around to see Usagi. Her eyes moved from him then to the gun, then back at him. He saw the fear in her eyes. He just glared in return.   
Usagi saw the gun in his hand and she knew what he was going to do. She swallowed hard as he glared at her. She didn't remember him ever trying to end his life when she was an angel.   
Except in the gundam but that was understandable.   
Then it hit her.   
She looked him in the eye her question evident in her depths of blue. Heero felt his heart quicken and he gritted his teeth. He had to get out of there.   
"Is it me?"   
He didn't notice that his gaze had been on the ground till she spoke. He looked at her wondering what she was talking about.   
Then he understood. "Hn."   
Tears welded up in her eyes and lips began to quiver. Herro let his mouth gap open in shock.   
He didn't understand what was wrong with her. He didn't understand why she would care if he died. It's not like she knew anything about him. He watched her fall to her knees covering her face with her hands. He forced himself to stay put as he watched her.   
His shirt didn't fit her that was for a fact. It hung loosely off her shoulders and covered just as much as her dress had. Her hair fell over her shoulder and lying on the ground.   
Her body racked with sobs. "I...I know I'm annoying. And a coward. If you didn't want me around all you have to do was say so. I don't want any more people to die because of me."   
She stood up and stared at him for a few seconds. "I won't let any more die because of me. Good-bye Heero."   
She then turned and ran out. Herro frowned in thought.   
"When did I ever tell her my name?"   
His eyes harden and he ran after her. Usagi raced towards the beach.   
"Stupid, stupid, stupid."   
She wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran. She heard Heero behind her and knew she was doomed. She made it to the open beach and took a hard turn.   
Heero sensing her move followed. He caught up quickly and tackled her to the sandy ground.   
He pressed her roughly to the ground his left hand trapped her wrists above her head. He sat on her waist.   
He pulled out his gun and pushed it into her right cheek.   
Usagi asked herself, "What did I do to deserve this?"   
Heero leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear. His eyes held nothing in them.   
"Who are you? And no games this time or you die. You will tell me who you work for."   
Usagi drew in a staggered breath. "I told you. I'm Usagi. I don't work for anyone I swear."   
Fear encased her voice as tears started falling from her eyes again. He pressed her harder into the ground.   
"Don't lie to me. You knew my name. I never told you it. So start talking." Usagi shut her eyes to think. Then she opened them.   
"Of course I know who you are damn it. I saw you're machine, I mean gundam sink to the bottom of the ocean. I've seen the news. Like everyone else in this god forsaken planet knows who you are."   
Heero didn't loosen his grip on her but he did let his gun down. He somehow managed to turn her around so that she was lying on her back. He stared into her eyes and saw the fear, confusion and hidden secrets.   
He let go of her hands and pulled her head up to his. He whispered in a hush tone, "if I ever find out you lied to me I'll kill you. And don't think I won't, cause it's a promise."   
He got up, grabbing his gun as he did and walked away down the beach.   
Usagi sat up and watched him go. Her body shook.   
He was so close.   
She shut her eyes.   
She could still feel his touch on her.   
She could still feel his warm breath against her ear.   
She slowly got to her feet and dusted off the sand.   
"Having fun I see?"   
Usagi spun around but found no one.   
"Thought you could hide from me."   
Usagi readied herself for anything. She scanned for the person speaking but he was nowhere. She recognized the voice but she didn't know where.   
"Now, now. You think you can go up against me like that. Tsk, tsk. You don't even have your crystal Usagi."   
She could hear the venom on his voice. She knew it from somewhere. All that hatred, that negative energy...   
"You won't find me. Try as you might, it will get you nowhere."   
All that darkness, she could feel her skin heating up.   
"Chaos."   
  



	4. Saved

"You are a wise one aren't you?"   
Usagi grew alert for any movement.   
"How'd you get free? You should have been locked away."   
Chaos laughed, "You thought you could keep me away. You are so naïve little himi. You have no idea of my powers. I am the negativity in every soldier fighting for what they think is peace. But all it is, is the destruction of this universe. Soon the negativity will over come the good and win. You are the only good left in this universe. That is why I must destroy you."   
A large ball of black energy shot out from the ocean at her. She took a step back knowing this would be the end. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.   
An 8-point star formed on her forehead and began to glow. A white beam of energy shot out and destroy the dark energy. Usagi fell onto her butt and stared out into the ocean. Her whole body was shaking. The star was gone along with the energy.   
"If you think you can defeat me think again. I will come back for you Usagi Tsukino just you wait."   
Then it was quiet.   
She waited but nothing happened.   
"How did he get free? I don't understand."  
  
Quatre rushed into the meeting room. Only a few were in the room with him. There were his three comrades, Lady Une, Miss Noin, Miliardo, Sally, Dorothy and Ralena.   
He sat down in the empty seat and stated, "Sorry I'm late."   
The others nodded in understanding. Lady Une stood from her chair and moved to the map on the vid screen. She pointed to the exact spot where the gundam's had been fighting.   
"Two days ago at 9:14 pm a fleet of Mobil dolls attacked a town on the coast...here."   
With a red marker she circled the spot.   
"The fight last an hour before Wing 0 vanished. The last time seen, heading this way."   
Lady Une drew an arrow leading southeast.   
"We sent out a rescue crew after him. We even used sub craft to scope out water territory. At 3 am yesterday Gundam Wing 0 was found. It had been nearly destroyed and missing several pieces including Heero himself. Gundam pilots we have came down to two islands. One in the main direction Heero was heading the other a little more south. I want Wufei and Trowa to check island one. Quatre and Duo you two will check island two. We need to find Heero immediately before the enemy does."   
She circled the islands as well and turned to the group. "Dismissed."   
They got up and left the room.  
  
  
Heero sat on the beach. His emotionless Prussian blue eyes stared out at the water. So far there had been no sign of life but him Usagi and the damn bunny. The thing seemed to follow him everywhere.   
Right now it laid in his lap fast asleep. He glared at it but didn't move to disturb it.   
He sighed. There was nothing on this island he could use to get off of it. It angered him to the very core. That, and also what he had done earlier.   
He didn't know why he felt sorry for terrifying Usagi. He looked back out at the water and gently petted the bunny's fur.   
He heard someone jog up to him. His mind had already processed that it was Usagi. He didn't look up at her. She was heaved over with her hands on her bare knees gulping in air.   
Heero glanced briefly and felt his cheeks flame. The shirt he had given her hung way to loose giving him an image he should have not seen.   
She stood straight and wiped her brow. "Sorry if I made you angry earlier." She plopped down next to him acting as if the past hour never happened.   
"Hn."   
She looked at him. "You know, you should find yourself a new dictionary so you can learn new words."   
He glanced at her again. "Why are you here?"   
She tilted her head and said, "I came to say I'm sorry...and say thank you." A single eyebrow rose.   
"For what?"   
She grinned, "for everything you have done for me. I'm very grateful."   
Heero turned his gaze down to the bunny.   
"Awe I see you found a new friend."   
He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. Usagi reached to pet the bunny's fur. Heero took in a sharp breath as his heart went wild. He watched her hand stroke the bunny's back gently.   
He looked up at her; she held a soft smile on her face. She looked up at him and blushed. She pulled her hand away and looked out at the ocean. The bunny was still fast asleep.   
Heero carefully lifted the bunny out of his lap and placed it next to him. Usagi sighed wistfully and turned to him.   
She went to pet the bunny again but found it gone. She slightly frowned. Then she realized what she was staring at blushed deeply.   
Staring at the crotch of a man had been the most stupidest thing she had ever done. Slowly her eyes moved upward. And for the first time that day she realized he didn't wear a shirt.   
Smooth tan skin stretched over a well tone chest. Her blush darkened. No wonder he had affected her so much earlier.   
She moved her gaze up to his face. A single brow had been raised, as he stared back at her.   
Then his gaze slid to her hand still in mid air. Usagi looked down too and let out a nervous laugh. She went to move it away but for some strange reason Heero's hand shot out and grabbed it.   
Ocean blue eyes met cold Prussian blue ones.   
Usagi stared straight into his eyes trying to find what he was thinking. But it was like his mind was a blank. Nothing showed.   
'He's probably mad at me.'   
"I'm sorry if I upset you again..." her voice was low and soft and he could barely hear her words.   
Heero didn't know why he grabbed her hand but he didn't move to let it go. It was so cold in his hand.   
"We should get back to the fire."   
He stood pulling her with him to their feet. He turned towards the trees and started pulling her to the cave.   
Usagi mainly had to jog to keep up with him. It was like he was running to the cave but he wasn't. Each strive; each step was in a fluid motion.   
They made it to the cave in less than 20 minutes when usually it would take them some hours.   
The fire was still going surprisingly.   
Without letting go of Usagi's hand Heero tossed a log into the flames.   
Usagi tugged onto his hand making him turn to look at her. She cleared her throat suddenly forgetting what she wanted to say.   
"Uh...thanks...um...for... not being angry... at me."   
Heero didn't move or speak.   
He just watched her.   
Usagi let out a breath of air.   
"Heero...I'll go get some more wood, you want some wood...ok I'll go get the wood."   
She walked towards the entrance of the cave but was jerked back when Heero didn't let go of her hand. She slowly turned to him.   
"Ya know if you want some wood you have to let go of my hand first."   
She placed her free hand on her hip.   
Heero raised and eyebrow in amusement.   
Usagi blushed from his hard stare and slightly turned. Heero still did not say a word as he watched her.   
He thought, "Why can't I just let go of her hand. Something about her..." Suddenly without really realizing it Heero yanked her arm.   
She stumbled towards him with a yelp. Then her body crashed into his and their lips met.   
Usagi's eyes went wide as she stared into his eyes. His eyes burned into her soul. She shut her eyes wanting to forever remember this moment and cherish it. Heero's heart pounded roughly in his chest and his stomach did summersaults. His lips burned from her touch and the wonderful sensation seeped through his body.   
He was staring into her eyes moment ago till she closed her eyes. He didn't know why he did this or what he was now suppose to do.   
He felt the heat of the fire next to them roar and grew twice its regular size. Heero tilted his head to the side started to move his lips against hers.   
He could have sworn he heard singing from the fire along with music.   
He could hear the keys in a piano and the sound of metal to strings on a violin. He could hear a voice sing with her very soul.   
Usagi seemed to be immune to the sound. Heero closed his eyes and let the music guide him. Usagi started to move with his lips.   
Her body pressed closer to him and he could feel her heart against his chest. The beat was in sync with his own heart, beating as one.   
Heero froze when he heard a familiar sound. He pulled back and glanced around. "A carrier."   
Usagi opened her eyes.  
"A what..." but before she could finish Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the storm that had started while they were in the cave.   
Heero raced towards the beach faster then Usagi could ever run.   
They stopped at the border of the trees. The two watched as a carrier landed on the sand making it fly everywhere.   
The rain was beating down hard on the carrier and the two that were hidden.  
  



	5. Mamo Chan

Wufei frowned at the weather.   
"Injustice."   
Trowa glanced at him but didn't speak.   
Wufei continued, "Yui would be smart enough not to come here. Look at this island."   
Trowa chose to ignore his companion and looked out the window. His eyes scanned the trees.   
He saw someone. His eyes narrowed and saw a woman talking to someone and trying to get her arm free.   
Trowa whacked Wufei on the arm causing his companion to growl.   
Trowa pointed to the trees.   
Wufei looked and wiped the foggy window with his hand. He saw two figures. One was hidden in the shadows the other clear as day.   
Long silvery white hair fell to the ground, pale skin and large dark blue eyes. She was tall for her small size but not as tall as her friend who she was yelling at. Then her saw her clothes when a streak of lightning lit up the area. He knew that tank top from anywhere.   
He also saw someone held her wrist in an iron grip.   
He looked at Trowa. "She knows Yui."   
Trowa looked at him. "..."   
Wufei pointed at her. "That's Yui's shirt. It might be a trap since someone is holding her wrist."   
Trowa nodded and opened his door as Wufei did.   
"Let be on our guard."   
Wufei nodded and readied his Kantana. They got out and shut their doors. They stood in front of their craft.  
  
Usagi heard a noise and looked out at the craft.   
Two figures walked out in front of it. She recognized them immediately.   
Trowa and Wufei.   
Trowa stood calmly staring in their direction. His short honey brown hair, and his long bangs that covered one green eye were plastered to his face.   
Wufei stood alert and ready for attack. He didn't look as wet as he was. His black hair was in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and his black eyes were narrowed.   
Heero must have recognized them since he let her go and walked out.   
She followed, since it was her only choice. She tag along with Heero to the carrier and they now stood in front of the guys.   
"What took you so long?"   
Wufei smirked.   
"We had to make sure you weren't dead first."   
Trowa glanced at the girl then at Heero. He then turned heading to the carrier to open the door.   
"Lets go."   
Heero nodded and walked to the door and climbed in. Wufei went next sitting in the front.   
Usagi walked up to the door where Trowa stood.   
She smiled and thanked him for coming. Then she got in herself. Trowa waited till she sat down next to Heero. He shut the door and went to his seat.   
He started up the engine and took flight.   
Usagi yawned tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes drooped and her head fell on Heero's shoulder. Heero silently watched over her throughout the nine-hour flight.  
  
The pilot waited impatiently out in the hall near a door leading into a room. Trowa was by himself mostly, his arms crossed and his eyes watched the other pilots as his mind wondered to the girl.  
Wufei was sitting on the floor in meditation squat as he waited calmly.   
Duo was pacing back and forth his long braided brown hair flowing behind him. His cobalt blue eyes held boredom.   
Heero stood off to himself much like Trowa. But he stared off at the wall his mind on other things.   
That's when the door to the room opened.   
A Platinum blonde came out. His light blue eyes were calm. Duo looked at the boy and asked, "Is she ok? How is she? Who is she?"   
Quatre stated, "slow down Duo. I wasn't able to get any information from her because she is asleep. She is fine though. She just suffered a little blood loss where she was shot, which is healing at a rapid rate. Also she has a head cold from being out in the rain."   
Quatre turned to Heero and asked, "So who is she Heero?" Heero didn't look up as all gazes went to him.   
He whispered, "Usagi..."  
  
Usagi sat up in a bed and whispered, "Where am I?"   
She looked around as she climbed off the bed. She moved towards the door and she heard several people talking. She opened the door slightly and was face to face with all the gundam pilots.   
"Oh I'm sorry I intruded."   
She glanced from one face to the other. Quatre smiled warmly at her.   
"Miss Usagi, why don't you get some rest?"   
Usagi nodded slowly and shut her door. She sat down on her bed and thought about the last few minutes on the island.   
"Well don't you work fast?"   
Usagi pressed her back into the wall as fear edged its way into her body freezing her in place.   
"I mean first Endymion. That was at first sight too. Then there was Mamoru, which did take a while to get going. Seiya who you played with and then broke his heart. Then there was King Endymion. You married him. Now Herro Yui."   
Usagi whispered, "What do you want?"   
Unbeknownst to Usagi the wall she leaned against began to glow black.   
"I told you before. I want you dead."   
From the wall shadowy hands slowly came out.   
Usagi slowly turned her head and saw the hands. She went to scream but it was cut off when the hands covered her mouth and nose. She screamed again but it was muffled. She fought against them kicking around trying to get free. She screamed again but it was in vain.   
"It's no use. You are going to die now."   
Usagi's body grew weak from the lack of air, and her eyes drooped. Her struggling slowly began to fade. Tears weld up in her eyes, as her life dwindled from the lack of air.   
Then suddenly the door swung open with Wufei, Trowa and Heero holding their guns out ready to fire.   
The hands threw Usagi's body to the other wall as she screamed out. She hit the wall denting it and slid to the floor. She gasped in air and muttered, "that feels so good."   
She coughed trying to regulate her breathing.   
The voice shout, "I'll be back for you Usako."   
Usagi sat down and stared at where the hands disappeared.   
"No it couldn't be."   
She weakly stood up as realization hit her.   
"How could you Mamo chan?"   
Duo and Quatre had entered the room by now. They were all staring at the wall in disbelief. But Duo was staring not where the hands disappeared but where the imprint of a body was.   
"Holy cow, how did you survive that?"   
Usagi looked at him as her lips trembled.   
Trowa asked, "What was that?"   
Usagi lowered her eyes and whispered, "You don't want to know." She heard click and looked up to see Heero aiming his gun at her.   
"Who are you and what was that?"   
Usagi lowered her gaze again.   
"Fine, I guess you all deserve to know. I'm Serenity, Usagi, Serena, Moon, Cosmos. And that was my ex husband Mamoru also known as Endymion. Maybe I should tell you the whole story. You might not believe me but it is the truth." Heero lowered his gun but didn't put it away.   
"I was once a Princess but my kingdom was destroyed and my mother sent my court and myself to be reborn, 1000 years in the future. Well on my 14th birthday I met a cat and became Sailor Moon the defender of love and justice. I've saved the world countless of times and followed my future that was planned out for me. Just like my charges. I even married a man that was my prince. I also had a daughter and 8 loyal guardians. But then they were all killed along with my husband and daughter. I couldn't cope with the loneliness so I killed myself even though I'm too live forever."   
Wufei stated, "So you were a coward and ended your life."   
Usagi looked at him with haunted eyes.   
"Yes I did. I was a coward like in every damn fight because I was a too afraid to fight alone. I was weak and needed my friends aid. But when they couldn't help me I lost."   
They could see the tears rim her eyes. "You all are strong fighters and have been in a lot of battles. But I have been fighting for to long. And I'm so tired of it. I never asked to fight. I never agreed to be the Princess. Because I had no choice. You all did. You all could have left the responsibility and gave it to someone else. I couldn't because it was my duty and it was my destiny. So you can call me a coward and weak. But I did everything I could in the battle. But I gave up in the end because it was a loosing fight. And till today the battle haunts me every night plaguing my dreams."   
Quatre asked, "Do you have proof of who you are?"   
Usagi shook her head and said, "I'm sorry I don't. I sent my crystal to the ends of the universe to never be seen again. Wait yes I might."   
Usagi shut her eyes. Suddenly her forehead began to glow and a crescent moon appeared. Her clothes vanished changing into the dress she was wearing when she met Herro.   
Duo's mouth gaped open. "Wow."   
Usagi opened her eyes and said, "I'm Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom over a thousand years ago."   
Then the image faded and Usagi collapsed to the ground fast asleep.   
Heero picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and took the covers and covered her up.   
He stated, "We should take turns watching her. Duo you go first then Wufei. I'll go after you, then Trowa. Quatre you'll go after him."   
Duo snickered, "awe is Hee chan getting a soft spot?"   
Herro glared at him and stated, "If she is a Princess she needs to be protected. Now lets go."   
  
Duo shivered from the cold outside on the balcony. He had been out here for over 3 hour and it was freezing. It was 9 o'clock and he wanted to be in bed. "Maxwell your time is up."   
Duo nodded and left while Wufei stood out on the balcony. Wufei crossed his arms and scowled.   
"Baka onna. Baka Yui. Baka mission."   
He glanced around waiting. He had the strangest feeling that nothing was going to happen tonight, but he shrugged it off.   
Soon midnight came and the moon was in its highest point.   
Wufei heard a tap at the door to the room and Wufei walked to it. He opened the door to find Heero.   
Wufei stated, "This is injustice."   
Wufei walked out while Heero entered. Before he shut the door Wufei continued, "she's having a nightmare."   
Heero looked at the bed as he shut the door. Usagi rolled over and whimpered in her sleep. Herro walked across the room to the balcony door but Usagi cried out in her sleep. He turned and looked back at her.   
She was pounding the bed with her fists. Heero made his way to her as she rolled onto her back.   
She swung her fists out but Heero caught them. She struggled against his grip, pulling and yanking. She whimpered again, "Please let me go Mamo chan. Please."   
Heero frowned and shook her roughly. Usagi's eyes flew open and she stared up at Herro who toward over her. Her eyes were glazed over with tears that threatened to fall.   
"Heero?"   
Then without warning she shot up into his arms sobbing. Heero stiffened against her as she cried out agonizing sobs that racked her body.   
Heero place a hand on her back to calm her. Her sobs subsided and her body rested against him. Her face rested in the crook of his neck.   
"He wont leave me alone. Even in my sleep he is there haunting me."   
She pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with my problems."   
Usagi moved away from him and laid back down in bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she rolled over to her left side facing away from Heero.   
Herro stared down at her, his eyes flickering with emotions.   
"Usagi..."   
Usagi looked at him and asked, "Hm...Heero."   
He stared down at her sleepy face and mentally smacked himself for this. He brushed his hand against her cheek.   
Usagi's eyes opened and now she was wide awake. She sat up to stare straight into his eyes.   
Heero didn't have a chance to think before he moved, pressing his lips to hers. Usagi shut her eyes instantly. Heero wrapped his left hand around her waist and one behind her neck. He leaned her back on the bed. Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist. Heero parted her lips to deepen the kiss.   
Usagi muttered, "Heero..."   
He pulled back as his eyes opened. He was on top of her, his face close to hers. "Usagi..."   
She smiled and pulled his face to hers. Their lips moved together as their hands roamed over the others body and rid each other's clothes.  
  
3 hours later 3 o'clock.  
  
Trowa knocked on the door but none answered. He slid it open and looked inside. He scanned the room. When his eyes moved to the bed, he looked on in amusement.   
Heero laid on his back one arm rested on Usagi's face, which laid on his stomach with her arms resting around his waist. Heero's other hand was laid on Usagi's back.   
The blanket covered Usagi neck down, leaving Heero's chest and up, bare. Usagi's hair was cascading over the bed like a sheet.   
Trowa shook his head and turned the lock on the doorknob and shut the door. He then went back to bed.   
  



	6. The Old Woman

Trowa entered the kitchen. "Trowa was the door to Usagi's room locked when you went to watch her?" Trowa looked at Quatre. He was always concern about everyone's health.   
"..."   
Trowa sat down with Duo and Wufei at the table. Quatre joined them with the food. Duo suddenly asked, "Hey where is Heero and that Serenity chick?" No one answered.   
  
Not long after Usagi joined them.   
She wore Heero's shirt like before, but what no one noticed but Trowa was that it was the one Heero wad been wearing that night.   
Duo was staring at her his mouth slightly ajar as he studied her attire.   
Wufei was covering his nose as he scowled at her.   
Quatre's face was flushed in embarrassment. Trowa looked at Quatre and slightly frowned at this.  
Usagi asked, "What's for breakfast I'm famished?" She was completely unaware of all the extra attention she was gaining by the little clothing she had on.   
Quatre scratched the back of his head, nervously laughing out his embarrassment, and set down the plate for her.   
"Here you go miss Serenity."   
Usagi frowned, "don't call me that. Call me Usagi."   
Quatre set down a plate full of food in front of Usagi. Usagi licked her lips.   
"I'm so hungry. We haven't eaten in days."   
Duo asked as he regained his control, "you mean you and Heero went without food for two days. Man that sucks."   
Usagi nodded and said, "Yeah, well we didn't have time to eat either. Heero was always trying to drill questions out of me or one of us would be unconscious for one reason or the other."   
Usagi then attacked her food. Her attire all forgotten, along with her beauty everyone watched her inhale her food in seconds. Usagi held out her empty plate, "more please."   
Quatre slowly nodded and dished her up some more.   
"So Usagi where is Heero?" Usagi turned her gaze to Duo.   
"How should I know? I slept through the night. If you expect me to keep a tab on him or a tracer then your wrong."   
Trowa raised an eyebrow at the flushed Usagi. Usagi cleared her throat and attacked her food again. Everyone else ignored her strange appetite started eating as well.   
  
After breakfast Usagi helped wash the dishes with Trowa. Trowa glanced at Usagi.   
"There's something about you."   
Usagi looked at him, "huh?" Trowa handed her a plate, "there has to be something about you that attracts Heero."   
Usagi swallowed hard. "I don't know what you mean Trowa san."   
Trowa eyed her. "Don't you?"   
Usagi scrubbed the plates harder. "Who do you think locked the door?"   
Usagi's eyes flew to him.   
Trowa shook his head. "Don't worry Usagi. I'll keep yours and Heero's secret." Usagi sighed.   
Trowa glanced behind them and said, "I'll be right back Usagi. I need to ask Quatre about something that is very important."   
Trowa turned and left the kitchen.   
Usagi wiped her forehead and soapsuds were left there. She scrubbed the next plate setting them in a pile in the other sink.   
Before Usagi could grab another plate two strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her against someone. Usagi inhaled deeply.   
She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. The thumbs of the person massaged her sides relaxing her muscles completely. She moaned and leaned against him.   
He kissed the crook of her neck and then her shoulder. Usagi giggled foolishly. She looked over her shoulder to see her attacker. He had a soft smile on his lips. Usagi turned around and kissed him on the lips.   
"Did you sleep well?"   
Usagi nodded and leaned against him. Heero ran his hand down her long hair and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly the sound of footsteps, had them pushing away from the other.   
Usagi went back to scrubbing the dishes while Heero searched the fridge.   
Wufei entered the kitchen. He looked at the two briefly.   
"Heero."   
Heero looked at Wufei. He saw the look in his eyes and left with him. Usagi watched them go and sighed.   
"Another mission I bet." She turned back to the sink and continued her chore.  
  
The doorbell to the mansion rang.   
Usagi ran through the halls to the entrance hall. She held the loose fitting pants with one hand and opened the door. Usagi blanched.   
A figure stood there at the door. Covered in a hood and cape. A staff of some sorts was held tightly in her hand. The hand was small, a woman's no doubt and pale with long nails.   
"Can I help you?"   
The woman replied, "No you can't. But I can help the."   
"Excuse me?"   
Usagi took a step back.   
"Don't be frightened. I know of thy trouble. And I know of thy battle."   
Usagi glared at the woman, "How?" She pointed her finger at the woman as if to warn her.   
The woman took her hand and opened it. The woman then stuffed a bag into Usagi's hand and closed Usagi's fingers around the bag.   
"Take thy pouch. Don't open it yet. When thy battle comes call for thy bag. Open it then and only when it almost ends." The woman paused. "Then repeat thy words to thy enemy. I bring thy power to thy heart. To concur thy evil that live in thy soul. Brake thy free, set thy free." The woman paused again. "Thy words shall come on their own accord. Be careful young the."   
Then her body slowly vanished.   
Usagi stared out through the doorway. She had been there but was gone now. Usagi looked at the pouch. It vanished as well.   
Usagi shook her head in shock. She shut the door and just stared at her hands. "Who was at the door?"   
Usagi shrieked spinning around. She stared at Heero in shock. She shook her head.   
"Just some old lady. Trying to sell me something."   
Heero didn't buy it but didn't press her. He moved towards her.   
"I thought you left."   
Heero shook his head. "Someone had to stay here to protect you."   
Usagi softly smiled, "thanks."   
Heero stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Usagi smiled up at him staring into his eyes. She couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. She finally found someone to love her.   
Heero played with her silver hair before leaning in and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Usagi tilted her head to the side and slid her hands to his shoulders. Her pants fell to the ground and Usagi giggled giving Heero a chance to deepen the kiss. He lifted her up off her feet and carried her upstairs, all the while not breaking the kiss.  
  
Heero pulled away from Usagi's tantalizing lips. He laid her down on the large bed. He kissed her neck, and worked his way down.   
Usagi moaned with passion.   
Her nails dug into his skin. The passion around them grew.   
Heero pulled off her shirt than took off his. Usagi helped him take off his shorts and boxers. Than he climbed on top of her kissing her again.   
The two were engaged in an inanimate affair unaware of the eyes watching them.  
  
Usagi woke from her slumber a several hours later. She looked over to her side to find Heero fast asleep. He was so cute when he slept. Nothing haunted him at night or in his dreams.   
Usagi climbed out of bed quietly as to not disturb Heero. She walked over to the bathroom completely naked. She grabbed a robe and slid it on.   
She then left to the balcony. She opened the doors and walked out into the brisk wind. The sun was going down. The other pilots would be back tomorrow afternoon.   
She sighed and shut her eyes. It wasn't going to be easy. But she would have to leave. She wouldn't let the ones she loved get hurt again. She wouldn't let Heero get hurt. The wind blew at her and her hair fell off her shoulders.   
Two strong arms circled around her as a pair of lips pressed against her temple. She smiled softly and leaned against Heero.   
She glanced over her shoulder.   
He held her close his chin resting on her head. She would have to leave, but not yet. Not tonight. Tonight she would stay in Herro's embrace.   
"Let's go take a shower."   
She pulled away from him and took his hand in hers. She led him inside to the bathroom and shut the door.   
A pair of dark blue eyes mixed with a fiery red appeared in the sky. They narrowed in anger before disappearing.   
Inside the bathroom you could hear the sounds of a shower starting. Then there was a giggle and a shut of the shower door.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei entered the mansion. It was extremely quiet. Right off Duo saw a pair of pants that laid discarded on the floor. "Hey Trowa, aren't those the pants you had Usagi borrow."   
Trowa who noticed them too stated, "I'll go check on her."   
He left his companions. Once he left Duo stated, "I think there's something going on."   
Both Wufei and Quatre looked at him and waited for him to continue.   
Duo grinned, "I think Trowa has the hots for Usagi."   
Quatre scowled and smacked him on the head. Wufei shook his head. "Braided baka."   
Duo pouted.  
  
Trowa knocked softly on the door. There was no answer.   
He put his ear to the door. A single eyebrow rose.   
Trowa took a step back and shook his head. A flash of images invaded his mind and he had to shut his eyes to stop them.   
Trowa thought, "they're lucky Quatre has thick walls."   
Trowa then took out a tool and put it in the lock. There was a click and he nodded in satisfaction. The door was locked.   
Trowa then turned and started his way to his and Quatre's room.  
  
Heero laid on Usagi's body. They were both exhausted. He had never felt so tired in his life.   
He pushed himself up to stare down at her beautiful body. Her chest rose then collapsed back down quickly.   
Heero kissed her collarbone and she arched. Their bodies met in the air.   
Her eyes opened, and wrapped her arms around his waist up to his shoulders. They fell back down on the bed.   
They kissed softly and Usagi let him go.   
He rolled off of her and laid on his back. Usagi snuggled close to him. She kissed his belly button. She heard him inhale sharply.   
She nestled her face against him till she was comfy. Heero ran his hand down her hair. Sleep pulled at him. Usagi had already left to the dream world. He looked down at her. A smile tugged at his lips.   
His eyes drooped and soon he was asleep.   
  



	7. Realization

The next morning Usagi woke up in Heero's arms. She carefully climbed out and walked to the balcony. It was late at night. Almost 12. She turned to look at Heero.   
He fast asleep unaware of her decisions she would have to make. She wouldn't let any more lives be taken because of her. She couldn't let Heero get hurt.   
Usagi pulled out a locket she had for many years. Mamoru had given it to her as Tuxedo mask when she had first become Sailor Moon.   
Usagi looked at Heero he had so many questions and no answers to them. She walked back inside and laid the locket on the bed and shut her eyes.   
Everything would be answered when he touched the locket. He would learn of everything she had went through and seen. She stepped away.   
She had to find Mamoru. She had to set him free. Slowly her body vanished from site.  
  
Heero rolled over as his eyes opened. The side of the bed next to him was empty.   
He sat up causing a star locket to slide off the pillow, landing next to him.   
He glanced around to find Usagi was gone. He looked back at the golden star with a chain. He reached out to touch it.   
The lid popped open and a soft melody began to play. But then his mind was filled with images.   
And his ears were filled with Usagi's voice.  
  
'Heero by the time you get this message I'll be long gone. There is a fight that I must attend to. A fight I never finished. I must do it alone this time so no more lives will be taken this time. There is a lot you don't know about me. So I must tell you now.'  
  
Heero jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He threw them on as he picked up the locket and ran to the door. He tried the knob only to find it locked.   
He unlocked it and threw it open. He raced through the halls and down the stairs.   
The other pilots watched him run to the hidden hanger. They went after him.   
By the time they got there Heero had set course in Deathscythe and was taking flight. "HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOO! That's my gundam!" Duo whined pitifully as he watched Heero take off to outer space.   
Quatre asked, "Where do you think he's going?"   
Trowa answered, "to find the one he loves."   
All three guys looked at Trowa questioningly.   
He just turned and headed back to the kitchen. The others turned to see the small dot of Deathscythe disappear from view before they followed him.  
  
Heero sat in the cockpit of Deathscythe. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to hurry.  
  
'Many thousands of years ago I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. My mother was queen and she had a powerful crystal that held the alliance between the other planets but Earth. So I was to marry the oldest Son. Endymion. We fell in love and were to marry on my 16th birthday. But an evil Queen Named Queen Beryl of the Negeforce attacked Earth then the moon. Everyone was killed but my mother, and two cat advisors. So with the crystal she sent us all a thousand years in the future to be reborn again. She died on the moon when she used the crystal. So a thousand years later I became a girl name Usagi Tsukino. When I turned 14 I met a cat named Luna. She gave me a brooch that turns me into Sailor moon. I met another hero name Tuxedo Mask. As they days went by I found my court. The princess of the inner planets. Together we fought against Beryl and defeated her. My court died in that battle. I also found out that I was a princess and that Tuxedo mask was Mamoru and my prince, Endymion. I was dieing but the crystal granted a wish for me. A wish that I always wanted since I became a hero. I wanted to be normal. So for three days I got that. But then another enemy came. After them more came. I met my future daughter Chibi Usa and I met the time guardian. I saw my future and saw who I was to become. More enemies came and we defeated them all. More scouts came and they joined us and we fought together. But then Chaos came. He killed everyone. He killed them and turned them against me. I had to fight him alone. But the scouts came and helped me once more somehow. They gave me their powers and I became Sailor Cosmos. And I defeated Chaos and everyone came back. Then the great ice came. After a thousand years I used the crystal to melt the ice. And I was crowned Queen with Endymion at my side. My court stayed with us and we lived peacefully for three thousand years. But then chaos came back. And took over Endymion's body. He killed everyone but me. He tortured me by killing everyone I loved in front of me. He killed my daughter my scouts my love everyone. He almost killed me. But somehow I was able to lock him away in the ends of the universe. I died using the crystal like my mother had done.'  
  
Usagi appeared on the moon. She knew this would be where he was. He would come here.   
"So you came."   
Usagi frowned but kept her ground. She had to fight him alone. Her scouts wouldn't be able to protect her this time. She had to fight him alone.   
"Come out and face me Chaos!"   
"Touchy."   
Soon Endymion's body materialized before her. She bit her bottom lip. "Oh did I hit a soft spot. Its hard not remembering how you fell in our last battle. Did you know you cried like a baby?"   
"Shut up and fight me."   
Chaos smirked, "do you think you can stop me. I've come back every time you banished me."   
Usagi let herself transform into cosmos.   
"Not this time Chaos. I wont let you live this time."   
"Oh really, what makes you believe that?"   
Usagi readied herself. Chaos smirked again, and thrusted out one arm then the other. Then he turned his hands till they face up. Then he clenched his fists and his eyes darkened.   
Usagi felt the rock beneath her shift and then come flying up around her. She leaped into the air going higher. Then suddenly the chunk of rock consumed her and held her inside.   
"Ha I told you, you couldn't defeat me!"   
Then suddenly the rock shattered and revealed Sailor Cosmos. Chaos growled at her.  
  
Heero looked out the glass of the cockpit and realized he was heading to the moon. He saw a flash of light on the large rock and frowned.  
  
'Before I died I saw my mother. She was the one who helped me. She told me what I had to do. She then gave me another chance. I became your guardian Heero. I was an angel. I had watched you from the day you were born. I know all that you have gone through and I had wished over and over that I could ease your pain. I had fallen in love with you Heero. That's why I saved you. That's why I went against the fates and dove into the ocean because I wouldn't let them kill you. It was unfair because you wouldn't love Ralena. I love you Heero, forever.'  
  
Cosmos cried out in pain as she was hit in the chest by another blast. She skidded against the ground painfully. She climbed to her feet and she narrowed her eyes on Chaos.   
"I wont let you win this time. Because I'm not a coward anymore." "Want to bet Cosmos. You are terrified of me. You're so scared you need the cosmos to hide it. You're alone now Cosmos and forever you will be alone. Because when I get through with you I will suck this world dry of all life."   
Cosmos' body shook with rage. "No you wont!"   
She ran at him raising her scepter into the air. Chaos laughed as Cosmos shot out blasts at him and threw punches and kicks at him. "You're pitiful Princess. You're worthless and weak against me."   
Cosmos was thrown back again. She landed on her feet but was breathing heavily.   
Her eyes filled up with tears. Chaos threw attacks at her and she was forced to dodge.   
"Don't give up little one. Don't give up to him. Fight him with your last choice. Don't be afraid. Face your fear."   
Cosmos stared at Chaos when he started to laugh at her weak and battered body that barely stood before him. She stared into the face she had once loved with her very soul.   
"I won't let you win Chaos. Even if it kills me, again and again, over and over. I understand now. It's my purpose in life. My purpose is to die killing you, only to be reborn again to go against you once more. I am to live forever, forever because you and I chaos, are one. When I locked you away I locked you in the crystal. The crystal is in me because I am the cosmos. So you and I are forever bounded together for eternity." Cosmos paused as she watched the realization appear on Chaos's face. She continued on, "And it does not matter who dies, because we are one. When one dies so will the other."  
  
Heero felt tears form in his eyes as he grew closer and closer to the moon. He couldn't let her fight alone. Not again. She wouldn't fight alone this time.  
  
'Heero I will fight alone against Chaos like the other times I have done. My guardians have moved on but I shall not. Not until Chaos has finally been put to rest. I will not survive this battle; I know that because I feel it inside me. But I will be reborn again to fight him when he comes back. I will never forget you, in my other lives. I will always hold you in my heart forever. Maybe one day we will see each other again. Ai shiteru Heero forever.'  
  
Cosmos raised her hands out in front of her, and the bag the woman had given her appeared in her palms.   
She felt the words the woman had told form in her throat. "I bring thy power to thy heart. To concur thy evil that live in thy soul. Brake thy free, set thy free."   
Cosmos' hands were filled with a glowing light and it grew larger and lager. It flashed brightly before shooting inside Cosmos. She cried out in pain. Chaos watched in silence.   
Cosmos stared into her enemy's eyes and moved towards him in a fluid motion. Chaos went to jerk back from her but Cosmos leaned up against him pressing her lips to his.   
Chaos stared into her empty eyes before pulling back and crying out in pain. Then a bright light covered his body before his body turned to fine dust and disappeared in the wind.   
Cosmos let out a whimper before her body fell to the ground. She landed on her back. Her eyes stared out up at the Earth with longing.  
  
Heero landed on the moon and put his helmet on to complete his spacesuit. He opened the cockpit and jumped out.   
He looked around carefully before taking off to where he had seen that bright light flash.   
When he reached it he found Usagi lying on the ground.   
He fell down next her. Her body was lifeless and her eyes were empty shells. He shook his head in denial. He cradled her body in his lap.   
But then suddenly her body glowed and the glow shrunk. When the light vanished all that was left was a sleeping baby.   
Heero stood and looked up at the stars. He gave out a silent prayer to them and left back to the Deathscythe.  
  
'Don't forget me Heero, but please move on. Till we meet again.'  
  
A wind blew on the moon. And a silent prayer was spoken, "Come back to me Usa chan. Ai shiteru, forever."  
  
  



	8. Chibi Usa

(((((((After this chapter it is split and I will make it noticeable on the chapter names)))))).  
  
Deathscythe landed inside the hanger. Four young men ran into the large room that held the Gundams. The gundam Deathscythe was unscratched, no harm, no damage at all.  
Duo was upset about Heero taking his gundam out of all the others in the hanger. It was his baby.   
Quatre was grateful the perfect soldier came back alive and hopefully unharmed.  
Trowa stood silently waiting, and watching hoping for the best.   
Wufei was glaring at the gundam, and muttered at Heero's weakness.  
The cockpit opened and cries of a child filled the hanger.   
Four eyebrows rose, one on each pilot.  
Heero jumped out on to the hard floor, holding something in his arms. His eyes were hard and unforgiving as he fluidly moved towards the other pilots.  
Quatre asked as Heero pushed past them, "Um, Heero what is that?"  
"Hn."  
Trowa frowned. The pilots stopped as Heero moved to the stairs before climbing up them.   
Anger was evident.  
Trowa followed quickly behind Heero to his room. He shut the door behind him.  
"..."  
The cries continued and Trowa wondered what was causing them.  
Heero laid down the bundle in his arms on the bed.  
Heero then moved to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
Trowa moved to the bed looking down at the object.  
His eyes widen in surprise. He pulled back the blankets and found a small little child.   
The child had pale skin, and was small. It was evident that the child was a small little girl. She had short silvery curls on her small head and Prussian blue eyes.  
Heero came back out and moved towards the bed. Trowa moved out of the way.  
Heero picked the child up and cradled her in his arms.  
He looked at Trowa who gave a curt nod and left the room.  
Once he was gone Heero looked down at the child. Her cries stopped and she just stared at him.  
Slowly her arms reached out to him and she giggled. Her face lit up like Usagi's had always done.  
A small smile appeared on Heero's face.  
The little child stated gurgling and made bubbles. Heero's eyes softened and he sat down on the bed. He held the child close to him.  
He wouldn't lose her like he lost Usagi. No he would never let her go. Heero smiled down at the baby in his arms.  
"It's ok Chibi Usagi, I'll protect you."  
  
The next day...  
Heero woke up early the next morning to find Chibi Usagi staring at him. She was still in his arms.  
Heero glanced around and realized that he had fallen asleep with Usagi in his arms.  
Heero laid her down and got up off the bed. He moved to his dresser and pulled out come clothes.  
He quickly changed and went back to Chibi Usagi. He picked her up and walked out of the room.  
When Heero got to the living room he found the other pilots there waiting for him.  
Trowa and Quatre stood to themselves while Wufei and Duo fought with each other.  
"So it is true. Heero where did you get her?"  
Both Duo and Wufei stopped their little war and looked over.  
Duo's jaw dropped open at the site of a baby in Heero's arms.  
"Oh my god the perfect soldier is a father!"  
"Braided baka!"  
Heero frowned at the two.  
"I found her on the moon so I brought her back with me. Her name is Chibi Usagi."  
"Chibi Usagi?"  
Trowa looked at the confused pilots. "She looks a lot like Usagi. So he named her mini Usagi."  
Duo grinned, "Oh I get it."  
Duo walked over to Heero and took the little child's hand in his and plastered a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey Chibi Usa, I'm Duo. The great Shinigami."  
Heero glared at him but turned his gaze onto Quatre. "I need to go to town to get Chibi Usagi some things."  
Quatre nodded, " that's a great idea. How about we all go?"  
Wufei grumbled under his breath but followed the other pilots to the limo outside.  
  
Five pilots and a small baby walked through the mall on a Saturday morning.  
The five young men had gotten a few strange stares but the just ignored them and went on their way.  
Heero held Chibi Usa in his arms as the pilots moved through the mall.  
The group entered a baby store much to Wufei's discomfort.  
The whole mini store was filled with cribs, clothes bottles, diapers, bags and food.  
Duo grinned and took Chibi Usa from Heero and raced to the kid's toy section.  
Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
Trowa followed Quatre to the cribs section.  
Heero was looking at all the different things from where he stood.  
Duo sat down on the rocking horse with Chibi Usa on his lap. He rocked the metal horse back and forth, acting as if he was a riding a bronco.  
"Yea ha ridem cowboy!"  
Quatre shook his head slightly. A young woman walked up to him with a soft smile on her face.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes I my friends and I have been given a young baby from a good friend of our that has passed on at the babies birth. We are in need of things for this baby."  
The young woman nodded and waved Quatre and Trowa to follow her.  
Heero walked up to the giggling Duo and Chibi Usa. He took her in his arms and moved to the clothes section.  
Heero looked at all the things and frowned.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
Heero glanced at the older woman, "Hn."  
The lady smiled at the baby, "she's so beautiful. She must be yours."   
The lady touched the Chibi Usa's hand and asked, "what her name?"  
"Usagi."  
"What a beautiful name. I think Usagi will look great in pinks, light blues and whites. Here."  
The lady looked Usagi over a few times and them started grabbing clothes off the racks.  
Quatre stared at the crib. It was painted white wood, with little decorations of light blue stars and light yellow crescent moons. It also had a music box at the head of the crib and hung over it. A moon, two stars and a sun spun around as a soft melody played.  
Quatre looked at Trowa who nodded in agreement. It was perfect.  
"We'll take it."  
Wufei smirked at Heero who was being handed loads of clothes.  
Duo was checking out the neat toy and was loading a few in a cart.  
Quatre looked at the stroller. It was white with lace and pink and light blue trim. A few stuffed toys hung down from the hood for the baby to play with.  
Trowa stated, "We'll take it as well."  
  
Three hours later.  
  
The pilots walked out of the baby store.   
Heero was pushing a stroller that had Chibi Usa lying inside. A few bags hung from the two handles.  
Wufei was carrying the box that had the cradle inside.  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were carrying bags of toys, clothes and baby things.  
The pilots left the mall in a hurry.  
  
The five pilots loaded the limo with all the things they had bought and then went to a nearby food court.  
Heero, and Wufei sat on one end with Chibi Usa in Heero's lap.   
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sat across from them.  
Duo grinned at Chibi Usa who giggled at his silly face.  
Heero glanced down at her and she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.  
Heero smiled down at her, she looked so happy.  
"Can I take...Oh she so cute. Is she yours?"  
Heero looked up at the girl and gave the girl a curt nod.  
The girl knelt down onto one knee to get a closer look.  
"She's so beautiful. What's her name?"  
Duo grinned, "Chibi Usa."  
"Whose her mother?"  
There was no reply so the girl didn't press it.  
"So what can I get you fella's to eat?"  
The pilots gave the waitress their order and she left.  
"Man Chibi Usa's a babe magnet. I think me and her are going to get along well."  
Heero glared at Duo.  
Quatre sighed, before speaking, "I had Ranshid take the limo to the mansion and unload the baby things. Also I asked him to take the things to your room Heero you don't mind do you?"  
Heero shook his head as he bounced Chibi Usa on his lap.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Heero walked out of the bathroom with Chibi Usa in his arms. Well that was all so new.  
It was new for the both of them. Usa got her first bath and Heero bathed a bay for the first time.  
Heero laid Chibi Usa on his bed were her pjs, a diaper and powder laid.  
Heero towel dried her with the towel he had wrapped her in.  
He powdered her body before putting on the one-piece outfit on her.  
Once that was done Heero sat down on the bed with Chibi Usa in his arms and held her close.  
Chibi Usa yawned, her small hands rubbing her eyes.  
Her eyes lids drooped and she was soon fast asleep.  
Heero stood and carried her to the built crib.   
He laid her inside carefully and covered her with the blankets.  
Heero then kissed her forehead and moved to his own bed.  
He laid down and covered himself with his blanket. Then slowly he too fell asleep.  
  



	9. An Angel

She watched them silently. From her spot up his above them all she was only able to watch.   
How she got this job again she didn't know.   
She sighed and stood from her seat. The white fluffy stool melted away into the ground made of fog.   
The girl waved her hand and a mirror appeared. It showed a room that held a little girl inside.   
Years had gone by so fast and now the little baby had become 4.   
She was so beautiful.  
Her hair had grown to her the center of her back the silky silver curls fell loosely.  
Her Prussian blue eyes held in happiness, like all four year olds should have.  
The woman stepped into the mirror, entering the room.  
She had watched over the two for four years.  
The little girl looked up and her eyes brightened.  
"Tenshi!"  
The woman smiled and let the girl hug her tightly.  
It was strange that this child was the only one who could see her. The only one, who could touch her  
"Tenshi Usagi, look what I made."  
The little girl held up a picture of the woman.  
The child had done well. She was very artistic and smart.  
"It's lovely Chibi Usa."  
The girl flushed brightly. "I want to give it to Daddy."  
Usagi, which the child had called her smiled sadly.  
"What's wrong Usagi?"  
"Nothing Chibi Usa. That's a wonderful present. I'm sure he'll love it."  
Chibi Usa placed the picture down and climbed up onto hers and her father's bed.  
"Uncle Duo wants to take me to the park again."  
Usagi smiled. Duo would never change.  
"How was school today?"  
"Great. My teacher says I might be able to skip kindergarten."  
Usagi nodded and folded her winds around her.  
Suddenly the door opened. "Chibi Usa, who are you talking to?"  
"No one uncle Quatre."  
"Ok, well dinner is almost ready, go get cleaned up."  
Chibi Usa nodded and Quatre left the room.  
"Will you come down again Usagi?"  
"Nah, I don't think so. What the point when you can't eat."  
Chibi Usa nodded and jumped down off the bed.  
"Well see you tonight."  
Usagi watched the girl shut the door to the room.  
She sighed and moved to the bed. She sat down and propped her head in her hands.   
The door to the room opened and Usagi looked over.  
Her breath caught in her throat, and she found it hard to breath.  
He stood there in the doorway silently; he seemed to be deep with in his thoughts. His cold eyes seemed to stare at her.  
She felt her heart slam in her chest, then twist and turn in pain.  
His eyes looked haunted and dead inside. He staggered to the bed, tripping over his feet.  
He fell onto the bed just after Usagi had stood from it.  
He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
He had worked himself to the brink of exhaustion.  
"Heero."  
She moved to the side of the bed and looked down at him. His eyes were shut.  
She caressed his cheek lovingly. I'm here my love, I always will be."  
Heero's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to the side. His eyes caught something and he sat up. He climbed off the bed and moved to the picture on the floor.  
Heero looked at it closely and gasped in surprise.  
He looked around the room as if he wasn't sure he was alone. Usagi stood above him, and knelt down to his side.  
She touched the paper as if she were writing.  
When Heero looked at it and saw the writing. He knew that writing well; from the note Usagi gave him.  
"Usagi?"  
He looked around trying, and wanting so hard to see her.  
He stood, "Usagi?"  
He whispered in a hushed tone, his voice shaking from the emotions that he chocked on.  
Usagi felt tears rushing down her face, but she wiped them away, as the pain in her heart grew.  
"Oh Heero."  
"HEERO!!!!"  
Heero glanced at the door. He dropped the paper and regained control. He then left the room leaving Usagi alone.  
"Heero..."  
She fell to her knees crying, sobs racking her body.  
Chibi Usa looked at her dad as he sat down in his chair at the table.  
"Chibi Usa what did you do today?"  
"I drew a picture."  
Heero looked up at her. "Is it that picture of the angel in our room?"  
Chibi Usa nodded eagerly. "I drew it for you daddy. She said you would love it."  
"Who Chibi Usa?"  
Chibi Usa looked at Duo blinking her eyes trying to look as cute as she could, "What?" She acted as innocent as possible.  
"You said she, that she said Heero would like it."  
Chibi Usa shrugged, "I don't know."  
Heero sighed and looked at his plate.  
Suddenly Chibi Usa's face lit up, "May I be excused?"  
Quatre replied, "of course."  
Chibi Usa jumped down and raced out of the room.  
Usagi waited in the living room.  
"Usa that was too close."  
Chibi Usa sighed, "I'm sorry Usagi Tenshi. It just slipped out. Why is daddy so sad? I thought you said he would love the picture."  
"It's because...it reminds him of someone Usa chan."  
Chibi Usa frowned, "I don't want to make Daddy sad."  
"Then why don't you give him a hug and kiss."  
Chibi Usa nodded and raced out of the room.  
She ran up to Heero who was about to get up. She leaped up into his lap and hugged him tightly to her.  
She then kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."  
A smile tugged at Heero's lips as he stared down at the little girl in his arms.  
"Will you read me a bedtime story?"  
Heero nodded and stood, leaving the other pilots alone.  
  



	10. The Story

Usagi walked down the hall to the room Heero and Chibi Usa shared. She walked through the door and entered in on Heero telling Chibi Usa a story.  
"This hero was very strong person. She was very brave to take on her duties to protect a planet that didn't even know she existed."  
"Was she pretty?"  
"Very."  
Chibi Usa grinned and pulled the pink bunny closer to her.  
"This Girl fought against every enemy brought against her. But one day this one evil person, named Chaos came to earth and attacked them. He destroyed the friends of that girl. but somehow she triumphed over him and brought her friends back. She became queen of the Earth with her prince at her side."  
"Was the prince handsome?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Chibi Usa pursed her lips together but let him continue.  
"But then one day Chaos came back and over took The kings body sending him to the dark side. He destroyed the kingdom and everyone else but the queen. She fought him but was loosing. So with this powerful crystal she locked him away inside her. What she didn't know was that the bound between them became whole and complete, so now they shared a life-force."  
Chibi Usa sat up and stared at Heero with wide eyes.  
"The queen died, but came back as an Angel. This Angel was to watch over a certain person."  
Chibi Usa asked, "was the person a man or woman?  
"A man."  
"Was he handsome?"  
"She thought so."  
Chibi Usa inhaled deeply.  
"Well, one day the fates planned to end the young mans life, but the angel wouldn't let it be. So against the sacred rules she saved him. The two were stranded on an island. With the only animal they saw, a bunny."  
"Was the bunny special?"  
"Oh she was. She brought them together."  
"Was the bunny like our Luna?"  
"Yes she was."  
"well the young man didn't trust the angel but soon fell in love with her. The two were saved and taken to a mansion."  
"Did they live happily ever after?"  
"No they didn't. One day the angle left to fight Chaos once more."  
"Chaos is an evil man."  
"Yes he is. The angel left the young man a locket to remember her by. But the young went after her. He landed on the moon and found her dead. But then she started to glow, and in her place was a beautiful baby."  
"Chibi Usa was now in tears. He's an evil man. How dare he hurt her."  
Heero stood and helped Chibi Usa lay back down.  
The young man took the baby home and kept her close to him, because it was the only thing that kept them together."  
Heero tuck his little girl in and turned off the lights.  
"Daddy, who were they?"  
"Who Chibi Usa?"  
"The angel and the man. Who were they?"  
Heero kissed Chibi Usa's forehead. "Well Chibi Usa. That Angel was your mother. And the man was me."  
"My mommy is an Angel...and that evil man killed her. H...how...mean. Oh daddy..." Heero hushed her gently. "It's ok Usa. Your mother promised me that she would always love me. And I will forever love her."  
Chibi Usa whimpered, as the tears fell from her eyes.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Chibi Usa."  
Heero then pulled away and left the room.  
Usagi walked up to Chibi Usa. Tears fell from her eyes. Chibi Usa was almost asleep.  
"Oh Usa. I love you, and Heero so much. But I can't be with you."  
The door didn't open again till several hours had passed.   
Usagi looked up.  
Heero slowly entered staggering around through the dark.  
She watched him move through the darkness, slipping off his shoes and socks.  
Her blue eyes followed him to the bed where he sat down to pull off his tank top.  
She shivered slightly. She just wanted to be with him for a moment, even if it meant for no longer than a minute.  
She just wanted him to see her, to hold her one more time. To look in her eyes with love filled into his depths.  
She felt tears coming again. This was torture. Was this her punishment for saving his soul from hell many years ago?  
She bowed her head as the tears slipped past her lids.  
Suddenly a soft hand tilted her head up.  
Usagi stared up into the face of Queen Serenity.  
"Mother?"  
"Yes my dear. I have heard your aching soul, and I have come to ease it."  
"Mother what did I do? Why must I watch my child grow but not hold her or tell her who I am?"  
Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks falling onto her princess gown.  
"Serenity, this isn't your punishment. You aren't being punished. You are rewarded to see them. If you were being punished, you wouldn't have the joy to see your child or lover."  
"I can't take this pain anymore. I can't live without having the blessing of holding him."  
Queen Serenity whispered, "My dear, I shall grant you your wish. But it won't be much. You can hold your love once more, but not in flesh. Reach him in his dreams. Take away his pain and show him love."  
Queen Serenity kissed her daughter on the cheek and slowly vanished from sight.  
Usagi looked to the bed as Heero laid down. He never wore covers.  
Usagi stood and moved to his side. His eyes were shut as he waited for sleep to come.  
Usagi brushed his bangs from his face and reached for her locket. She lightly touched the lid and it opened.  
Heero didn't stir.  
She laid it down next to him and leaned down.  
"Heero I love you."  
Usagi pressed her lips to his softly she felt everything around her slowly melt away.  
  



	11. The Dream

Usagi found herself trapped in a fogged filled room.  
She stood there not sure of what to do at the moment.  
But then she heard footsteps coming closer.  
Usagi waited as the dark shadow drew closer.  
Finally he was in the light.  
"Usagi?"  
His voice was so soft and caring.  
Usagi felt the tears sting her eyes, and could tell a few had surfaced in Heero's eyes as well.  
She couldn't take it any longer.  
"Oh Heero."  
Usagi ran towards him, as he opened up his arms and caught her within them.  
He held her close to him afraid to let go.  
"You finally came back." His voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard.  
His breath was hot against the skin on her neck.  
"Oh I've missed you so much Heero."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.  
Heero's arms tightened around her waist.  
He shut is eyes ravishing the feel of her next to him once more.  
Usagi pulled back to look in his eyes, staring into their depth.  
She brushed a lock from his eye.  
"Ai shiteru Heero. Air shiteru forever."  
Heero asked, searching her face as he did so, "You're leaving?"  
Usagi nodded. "I cannot stay long. I wish I could but I cannot. I will leave when you wake."  
Heero's grip tightened on her as his face hardened into his mask of no emotions.  
"Heero don't shut me out. You may not see me but I'm there. I watch you sleep every night wishing for you to see me once more."  
Usagi gently brushed her lips across his. Heero complied by kissing her back, his mask fading away.  
Usagi ran her hands to his shoulder gripping them tightly. Her wings fluttered behind her but that was all, they did.  
Heero tilted his head to the side as his hands roamed over her body.  
His hands slid to her shoulders, not even breaking the kiss.  
He slid his hands under the sleeves sliding them off.  
Usagi wiggled a bit helping to slide off the dress, as she helped him take off his own clothes.  
Heero pulled back, only to kiss her neck then her shoulder.  
"Usa, don't leave me."  
Usagi couldn't answer him.   
Tears slipped past her eyes as his lips clamed hers again.  
  
  
Chibi Usa woke up with a yawn. She stretched and her arm bumped into her daddy's side.  
He didn't stir to her could touch.  
Chibi Usa sat up rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked over at her daddy.  
"Daddy time to get up."  
He didn't budge. This was first to see her father sleeping past the time she usually got up.  
She crawled up onto hands and knees.  
Her daddy's face and skin was pale and he didn't move, he didn't even look as if her was breathing.  
"Daddy..." her voice quivered slightly.  
She cried out when she didn't get e reply from him, "DADDY!!!"  
Heero's eyes snapped open; the color in his face came back with a dark flush.   
His body shot forward to quickly that he fell off the bed and landing on his hands and knees.  
His hands formed to fists locking onto the carpet.  
The veins in his neck showed as his body shook.  
Chibi Usa peered over the bed. Her daddy didn't shake with anger he shook with tears.  
For the first time in her whole life Chibi Usa saw her daddy shed tears, his body racked with silent sobs.  
"Daddy."  
She climbed off the bed and moved to his side.  
She felt her own tears come when she stared at her daddy.  
He looked up at her, his face showing all the emotions he had held in for so long.  
Tears streamed down his face falling onto the carpet.  
She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Don't cry daddy, please."  
Heero blinked as if now realized he had been crying. Slowly his arms encircled Chibi Usa's small, shaking form and held her close.  
"I'm sorry daddy..."  
Heero shook his head, "no...sh... it's not your fault Chibi Usa."  
Chibi Usa pulled back to see her daddy's face.  
He brushed her tears away from his eyes.  
His heart clenched in his chest. God it hurt.  
It was real, it had happened, they had made love and now he would never see her again.  
  
Usagi stared at the two embraced each other once more.  
She gave out a strained sigh.  
She could still feel his touch against her skin, blazing a fire deep inside her.  
She never got to tell him. She never got to tell him what he deserved to know.  
He had the right to know that his daughter was the next descendant of the moon.  
She was the next Sailor Moon. The next Sailor Cosmos.  
  
  
  



	12. The Accident

Heero held Chibi Usa's hand in his tightly, as they walked down the sidewalk.  
Chibi Usa held a beautiful smile on her face as she skipped at her daddy's side.  
Heero looked down at her a smile tugged at his lips.  
After scaring her this morning he had promised her ice cream to get her to smile again.  
He hated seeing her unhappy.  
The sun was out making it a perfect day for them to come out and spend the day with his imouto.  
They stopped at the ice cream store and held the door opened. She walked inside with him right behind her.  
Chibi Usa sat down at a booth and Heero slid in the seat across from him.  
"What can I get ya?"  
Heero looked at the waitress, her bright red hair was pulled up into a tight bun.  
Her green eyes slid over his body then moved to the child. Heero could have sworn that she had glanced at his hands.  
Chibi Usa smiled, "I want to have a double scoop chocolate sundae banana split with hot fudge and sherry on top please."  
Heero gave nod, "a vanilla shake."  
The red head nodded and left them alone.  
"Chibi Usa what else do you want to do today?"  
"I wanna go to the park.  
Heero nodded, "alright."  
The red head came back with their things and set them down.  
Chibi Usa immediately dug into hers. Heero slowly ate at his taking his time as he sipped.  
When he finished so did Chibi Usa. He set down the payment with a tip on the table and the two of them left the ice cream shop.  
They started down the sidewalk again heading towards the park. Chibi Usa stopped suddenly and Heero paused behind her.  
She looked over across the street then took off running across the street to the other side.  
Heero went to go after her but the honking of a horn made him pause just ever so briefly.  
He took off across the street faster then Chibi Usa could ever go and nearly threw her out of the way.  
She rolled to safety, but it was the last thing he saw before her felt the tearing pain and burning sensation, then the cold ground.  
  
Chibi Usa got to her feet. She looked out to the road and screamed in horror.  
She ran to her daddy's side and tears poured from her eyes and fell to the ground in a flood.  
"Oh daddy, please no..."  
people gathered around them. Chibi Usa stared at the broken, beaten and battered body of her father.  
But then a gentle hand touched her shoulder.  
She looked up to see her Usagi Tenshi.   
A sad smile was on her face.  
Chibi Usa pleaded for her daddy to live as she continued to live. She couldn't mover her eyes from her daddy.  
Her Tenshi knelt down next to her daddy.  
  
Usagi stared down at him as tears fled from her eyes.  
"Damnit Heero how could you." But she knew it was not his fault it was her own Chibi Usa had seen her across the street.  
Chibi Usa was crying next to her, tears spraying from her eyes, that were swollen and red from her cries. Her tears rolled down her puffy and flushed cheeks.   
Heero was breathing barely, his chest covered in his own blood.  
Usagi knew who caused this. It wasn't the truck.  
The fates had tried once more to end his life.  
It angered her so much. Chibi Usa needed him more now than anything else. How could they just take him from Chibi Usa, she was so young and all alone except her father?  
Usagi placed her hand over Heero's chest.  
"They can't end your life yet my love, I wont let them. I saved you once and I'll do it again."  
A silver glow sealed up his wound and the blood slopped coming, but it was evident her had been hurt, from the puddle of crimson around him along with his soaked shirt.  
He was weak and sore from the blow of the truck that hit him, but he would live.  
His eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Serenity."  
Usagi looked up to her mother. She knew that stern look.  
"You have broken the law of heaven again, Serenity. How could you do this, don't you know of the punishment?"  
Usagi felt angry with herself and at her mother, who was she to speak to her like this when her love had nearly died by the hands of the fates.  
"Yes Mother I do. I know of the punishment for crossing fates path. But I would rather burn in the flame of hell if it meant I could save Heero's life so Chibi Usa will not suffer. She has lost me I wont let her loose him."  
Queen Serenity nodded.  
A black ball of energy flew to Usagi stopping at her side; she knew what it was, who wouldn't. It flashed and Usagi nodded.  
She would, for saving his life; she would burn in the very fires of hell, till she learned of her mistake.  
  
Heero opened his eyes more slowly this time. He could see her. She stood before a woman who looked like it could be very well her mother.   
She was leaving, her back turned to him as she followed some glowing ball of black light.  
He frowned, why was she leaving him. All alone, now that he could see her, finally.  
Maybe she didn't know. He tried to call her name. But it came out as a moan.  
"U..."  
His voice croaked and stung but he forced his lips to move, he pushed back the pain and tiredness that pulled at him.  
"U...sa...gi..."  
He tried again; she hadn't heard him the first time.  
"Usagi." It came out better this time, a lot louder surprising those around him. And this time she turned to stare at him.   
Her eyes widen in shock.   
But then her body was gone like out of this air it just vanished from his view.  
But the looked of horror in her eyes was etched into his mind.  
Chibi Usa stared at her father then where her Tenshi had disappeared. She looked back to her father.  
Her Tenshi had saved him only to be taken away, but to where? Where would they take such a caring person?  
Suddenly her eyes darkened slightly, taking on her father's glare. She had learned from him when he was upset with Duo.   
She then and there promised herself she would find her angel, and save her from the fires of hell.  
  



	13. A Love Unknown

Chibi Usa sat up in bed and looked over to the spot next to her. But the space was empty.  
She looked out the window to find the dawn was almost bout to rise.  
Chibi Usa climbed out of bed and walked to the window and peered out. Things had changed so much since her angel disappeared.  
But only a week had gone by, one week her daddy drew himself up in his shell.  
But he let her in; only when they were alone he opened his arms to her.  
Poor Duo.  
Chibi Usa sighed and propped her chin up with her palms.  
The sun was about to rise. Another ten minutes the gorgeous moon would raise.  
Chibi Usa watched as the full moon cast down a strange glittery ray of light to the ground outside.  
Chibi Usa pressed her small face to the window.  
Down below a person appeared.  
Chibi Usa gasped in awe at the image of a cloaked figure.  
The person was slightly hunched over, as it stared out at the land beyond the mansion.  
But slowly the figure turned and looked up at her window.  
A slender hand rose and waved at her before the moons rays illuminated the cloaked figure and it vanished along with the moon.  
Chibi Usa had to shut her eyes as the sun rose to wake the world with it's light.  
Chibi Usa moved away from the glass window.  
"Something about that person..."  
A knock at the door startled Chibi Usa.  
She looked up just as the door slid open.  
"Chibi Usa?"  
She grinned, "Hai Uncle Duo. I'm up."  
The young pilot smiled and his eyes scanned the room.  
"He never went to bed again?"  
"Hai."  
Duo forced a grin on his handsome face, "Don't worry, Usa. He'll come out of it."  
Chibi Usa thought to herself, "no he wont. Not until I bring my angel back."  
Duo held out his hand to her, "ready to eat Usa?"  
Chibi Usa flushed, but took his hand, "Hai Duo."  
  
Chibi Usa sat down in a chair at the breakfast table.  
Quatre set down a plate of food in front of her.  
Duo sat down next to her.  
Quatre paused when he went to get Duo's plate.  
He stared at Chibi Usa as if he had seen a ghost.  
Duo asked, "Hey Q man what's wrong?"  
Quatre shook his head, "Chibi Usa you've been growing."  
He turned to fetch Duo's plate.  
"Really, "Quatre san?"  
Duo looked at Chibi Usa to who was eating her food in a polite manner like she had been taught.  
Chibi Usa sat up straight her elbows off the table.  
Duo tapped his head with his index finger, "He's right. I think you've grown an inch."  
Chibi Usa grinned, "Does that mean I get to go to work with you today Duo?"  
Duo replied, "Yeah sure you can Usa. How could I say no to such a gorgeous babe."  
Chibi Usa flushed a dark red at the comment.  
She continued to eat her food so she wouldn't make Duo late for work.  
  
Duo pulled the car over to the side of the road and the two climbed out.  
"This is were you work?"  
Duo nodded, "yeah I'm a mechanic. I help fix broken things for people."  
Chibi Usa grinned, "neat."  
Duo smiled and led her the way to the small building.  
Duo opened the glass door, "Here you go milady."  
Chibi Usa giggled slightly and entered.  
Duo came in behind her and the door shut with a clank.  
"Hello Duo!!"  
"Hey Hildi, how's it going."  
Chibi looked over to the young woman with short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was eating and apple.  
The woman smiled.  
"Ohayoo gozimasu."  
The blue hair woman looked down at her. Her eyes widen in surprise.  
"Hey Duo whose the kid?"  
Duo came out of the bathroom. He grinned down at Chibi Usa.  
"She's Heero's girl."  
"You're kidding right."  
Duo shook his head as he walked up to Chibi Usa. He lifted her up and sat her down on the counter.  
"you're saying that this girl is Heero Yui's daughter."  
Chibi Usa frowned, "I'm his musume."   
Hildi shook her head.  
"Unbelievable. I would have never believed he would end up with Ralena sama."  
Chibi Usa scowled, "That baka onna is not my okaasan."  
Hildi glanced at Duo in question. Duo replied, "Her name is Usagi. She save Heero's life when his gundam crashed into the ocean."  
Hildi nodded. "Anyway, Duo are you here to stay?"  
Chibi Usa shot her gaze to Duo, her eyes pleaded with him to say no.  
Duo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Hildi."  
He looked at Chibi Usa, as she jumped down to the floor. Duo asked, "Ready to get to work?"  
Chibi Usa grinned and grabbed his hand dragging him out the back door.  
Hildi sighed, but followed.  
  
Chibi Usa looked around her surroundings.  
"What is this place?"  
Duo glanced back at Chibi Usa and a small smile crept onto his face.  
"It's a junkyard. People come here looking for parts."  
Chibi Usa grinned suddenly, "Cool. Uh Uncle Duo who was that back there?"  
Duo sighed, "She's my girlfriend."  
Chibi Usa froze and she stared at Duo's back.  
"Girlfriend?" Her voice was barley above a whisper but Duo heard her loud and clear.  
He turned and looked into her sadden face.  
"Yeah, I've known her for like ever. She's been wanting me to live with her."  
Chibi Usa slowly shook her head. "No you can't..."  
Duo raised an eyebrow his smile faded. "Usa what's wrong?"  
Chibi Usa shook her head, turned and ran.  
"Chibi Usa wait!!!" he reached out for her hoping she would stop.  
But then her small form disappeared behind one of the piles of junk made of metal.  
Hildi came out into the back, "Duo, why are you yelling!"  
Duo looked at Hildi, "Chibi Usa ran off. We need to find her before she gets hurt."  
Hildi nodded, "Alright you go after her I'll cut her off."  
Duo nodded and took off at a run.  
Chibi Usa ducked down inside a shaded area. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps.  
Duo suddenly came into her view. He came to a stop and scanned around himself but then his cobalt blue eyes found her.  
"Chibi Usa."  
Chibi Usa looked away, "leave me alone." She wiped her tears from her cheeks.  
He knelt down in front of her so they were eye level.  
He tilted his head to the side and brushed her tears away with his hand.  
Chibi Usa sniffled, "go away." Her bottom lips quivered slightly.  
"What's wrong Usa?"  
More tears came and they spilled from her dark eyes.  
"I don't want you to leave me."  
She leaped into his arms sobbing, startling Duo.  
He rubbed her back gently, "Shhh it's ok. I'm not going anywhere."   
Chibi Usa buried her face in the crook of his neck.   
"Uh huh. Hildi wants you to leave me."  
Duo shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. And if I did you have Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and your dad."  
Chibi Usa hugged him closer. "But whose going to make me laugh when I get hurt. Who's going to make me feel good when I feel bad? Who's going to be my uncle Duo!"  
Her sobs racked her body, as all the fear and pain came out in waves.  
Duo held her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her small form.  
"I wont leave you Chibi Usa. I promise. I wont go anywhere."  
Chibi Usa slightly pulled back. Her eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks flushed and swollen. Her face stained with her tears.  
"You promise?"  
Her voice almost broke Duo's heart. It sounded as if his answer would change the very essence of life.  
"Yes Usa I promise."  
Hildi stood from afar, a sad expression on her face.  
She sighed slightly and turned to go back to the building.  
Chibi Usa jumped down from Duo's arms and latched onto his hand tightly in hers.  
Duo grinned when he noticed the tears were all in the past.  
It made him feel good when he was the source of her smile.  



	14. The Woman is Not So Old

Chibi Usa threw off her cover and looked at the spot next to her. Her daddy was fast asleep.  
She rolled over and jumped down off the bed.  
She crept to the door that was slightly ajar; she opened it and squeezed through.  
Chibi Usa scanned down both halls before running to the end and down the stairs.  
It was around midnight, not a creature of stirring not even her Luna.  
She made her way through the dark mansion, without bumping into a single thing.  
She came to the side door that was in the kitchen. It led to the gardens.  
She opened the door and quietly shut it behind her.  
She searched the garden for any harmful things but none.  
Slowly she ran to the same spot she had seen the figure just last night.  
She looked up and for the first time she gaped at the gorgeous full moon.  
Something about it, pulled at her, like a connection with it.  
Chibi Usa looked down as she watch the glittering silver glow slowly move towards her.  
She took a step back but the rays of the moon stopped in front f her.  
Slowly a figure appeared before her. It was the same-cloaked figure from last night.  
But now she realized it was female. The small pale hand gripped a staff slightly. A hood hid her face.  
Chibi Usa stared up at the towering woman, who was hunched over.  
"Hello."  
The voice was young younger than Chiba had thought.  
"Hi." Chibi Usa's voice came out in a squeaky sound that shamed her.  
"I know of thy trouble."  
Chibi Usa frowned at the woman, 'how could she possible know.'  
The woman replied, "I have to help the. You seek for the once Angel, once human but angel once more."  
Chibi Usa could only nod.  
"you want to save the Angel to bring thy father happiness."  
Chibi Usa nodded, "um, could you talk normal. You sound funny when you speak like that."  
The woman slightly chuckled, from beneath the hood. "I like the way I speak child. It makes me sound wiser don't you think?"  
Chibi Usa frowned, but asked, "How do you know anyway?"  
The woman replied, "I know a lot of things. And I know of you parent very well. More then you know."  
Chibi Usa stated, "so you came to help. So help."  
The woman chuckled once more, "getting down to business right away I see. But first you must become stronger."  
Chibi Usa nodded, "I know that much of it. Now tell me how."  
The woman looked out to the full moon as if asking its guidance. Chibi Usa also glanced at it. It somehow soothed.  
Both of them sighed before looking at each other strangely.   
The woman replied, "You must take on a duty that your okaasan had."  
"My angel?"  
The woman nodded.  
"A long time ago your Okaasan took on a heavy duty that cost her life. She was to protect the universe."  
Chibi Usa frowned, "why did she do it. It tore daddy's heart, when she left. Why did she have to fight that horrible thing?"  
The woman replied, "it was that duty that brought them together, Chibi Usa. And it was because she interfered with the fates as to why she left. She chose to protect him, and sacrificed herself and was sent to hell. But I will help you free her."  
Chibi Usa nodded, "I want her back for daddy. I want her back for me and I want her back so she can live. I'll do anything."  
The woman looked at the moon again. "Anything?"  
Chibi Usa nodded and placed her hands on her hips a hard expression on her face.  
The woman looked down at her, "even the fate of the world. Will you take the job, which was bestowed upon your okaasan?"  
Chibi Usa nodded.  
"Will you protect the universe?"  
She nodded again this time more curtly.  
"Will you fight every evil thing that comes to harm your world?"  
Chibi Usa looked up into the darkness of the hood.  
"Will you become Sailor Cosmos?"  
"Yes."  
The cold word from Chibi Usa startled her slightly, but the woman nodded.  
"A long time ago I met someone who gave me a present. She told me that it would come to when I should use it. And know I know."  
Chibi Usa stared at the hand that slowly moved towards her.  
She watched as the fingers opened to reveal a glowing crystal.  
"What is it?"  
The woman replied, "It's the Silver Imperial Crystal. This shall help you in your mission."  
The crystal floated up and slowly moved towards Chibi Usa. It flashed once before it turned into a necklace and appeared around her neck.  
"Tomorrow night I shall come again but in your dreams. And you will become the Cosmos. And then we will save your okaasan."  
The woman took a step back and was engulfed by the moon's glow.  
"Wait. Tell me who are you?"  
The woman sighed slightly and looked to the moon.  
"Alright. I shall show you."  
The woman reached up to her hood and slowly slid it off to reveal her face.  
Chibi Usa's eyes slowly widen in shock, her mouth gaped open.  
"Y...Your...Your..."  
  



	15. Life In Hell

A small cry escaped the small prison wall. It wasn't a wail, but an anguish cry filled with pain, another tortured soul.  
Her breathing came in gasps as her body jerked violently against the flames that touched her skin.  
She screamed again her voice cracking and dying as the raging black flames licked her pale skin.  
She let out another tormented cry, "Oh...Let me go..."  
Her fingers clawed at the air and the floors, as she jerked again trying to get away. But the flames surrounded her.  
Her body was covered with negative energy causing her to want to die from the pain.  
"Stop..."  
Her voice broke into sobs, her body convulsing from the pain in her heart.  
A voice in her mind taunted her, "you can't get rid of me Cosmos. I'll forever be here with you..."  
She let out another sob.  
"Forever in your mind and body. I can make it do whatever I want. Your under my power now."  
"No...leave me alone. Let me go..."  
"Never. You're mine now."  
She shook her head in denial.  
"I'm stronger then you now. I can get into your mind and control you just like I did with your prince."  
  
The man stood tall his strong built toward over many he had come across.  
Most feared him but they should. Since he could take their souls if he wished to.  
He walked down the long dark hall.  
It was filled with screams and painful cries.  
It made him smile.  
He stopped in front of one of the rooms.  
His new soul had arrived barely over a week of go. She was a tough one to crack.  
He looked through the glass that viewed the room beyond it. The soul was standing on her feet, her hands clawing at the walls.  
Her cries could be heard through the thick glass.  
He pressed his hands into the glass and he peered closer.  
His dark eyes scrunched up to see better.  
He could see her now.   
She had turned her back to the wall. Her chest was heaving; her crystal blue eyes wide open in fear.  
Her rosy lips slightly parted, her bottom lip trembled.  
Her pale face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy from the nonstop crying.  
In the torture room your nightmares came true.  
He narrowed his eyes. He could see her nightmare.  
She was afraid of her enemy taking over her soul. Winning by controlling her.  
He pursed his lips. His eyes slid over her figure.  
She was slim in the waist with perfect curves. The pearly white dress hugged her upper half nicely, but it was torn in several areas.  
She was a true angel.  
The young man pulled back. He wished he could remember his past. All he knew was that he took souls and kept them locked away.  
But then that girl who showed up recently jogged his mind.  
The man turned back to the girl in the room. This angel looked like his frequent visitor who could become annoying quite easily, just like...  
He frowned and turned again.  
Both the girls had long silver hair, same figure but different eyes.  
Suddenly a flash lit up the room, and he whirled around to see what could have caused it.  
She was glowing, silver! Her whole body was outlined with silver.  
Her eyes were wide open and she stared right into his eyes. Her hands slowly moved up to be level with her chest.  
A star appeared on her forehead and a beam shot out.  
He covered his face as the glass shattered into millions of pieces.  
The glass fell to the floor and he let his arms drop.  
His mouth gapped open in shock.   
She was floating in the middle of the room. As if a never ending gust of wind hit her in the front. Her silver bangs flopped around lightly on her forehead. The star was still there on her forehead. Her dress whipped around her slim figure.  
Then suddenly her body collapsed with a sickening thud it hit the floor.  
All he could do was stare in disbelief. That had never happened before. Never.  
He frowned slightly but walked towards the limb body.  
The girl moaned in pain.  
He knelt down next to her body and peered down into her face.  
She was scratched up but her wounds would heal.  
Not a scar would be left on her flawless skin that was so smooth.  
His fingertips barely touched her cheek under one of the many cuts she had.  
It was so delicate, so soft and smooth, and for some reason he felt concern towards her.  
He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.  
He took her small shoulder and shook it to wake her.  
Nothing.  
He did it again this time more roughly.  
He got a moan for her response this time.  
Then slowly her eyes opened.  
She stared up at him. Her eyes took on a sadden look.  
Her hand reached up to caress his cheek gently.  
But then it fell back down as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Heero..."  
And she fell into a deep sleep.  
The man frowned slightly but pulled away.  
He stood to his feet and stared down at her.  
She was beautiful, but for some reason he felt like he knew her. But from where?"  
  
  
Chibi Usa's mouth gapped open. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
Where they playing tricks on her?  
"Y...Your...Your...me!!!"  
  



	16. Tear, Pain, and Too Many Dreams

Duo yawned and rolled over facing his window. His eyes blinked open but barely.   
They closed but not even five seconds later they snapped open. He shot up in bed. His jaw dropped open slightly as his eyes stared at the ray of light shooting down from the moon.   
His left eye twitch. Slowly Duo stood, and drug his feet to carry him to the window.   
Duo looked down in the garden. It was dark still, but in the ray of light was none other than Chibi Usa and some lady.   
Suddenly getting the gist of it he spun around and raced out of his room.   
He was flying down the hall and nearly fell down the stairs while tripping over his feet in his rush.   
On the last step he tripped and hit the ground hard. He groaned in pain and struggled to get to his feet.   
  
  
Chibi Usa stared up at the woman, with awe in her expression.   
"How?"   
The older woman softly smiled, as she patted Chibi on the head, "I'm from the future. I came here to give you the power to help your angel. She is in terrible danger and needs you."   
Chibi Usa nodded, "I want to help."   
Cosmos nodded but then she looked up. "Well I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."   
Slowly the rays engulfed the woman and she faded away.   
Chibi Usa swallowed but a noise in the front of the mansion made her head whip around. Duo came sprinting out of the house.   
He slid to a stop in front of her and searched around the area, "where...who?"   
Chibi Usa giggled into her palm, "Uncle Duo your funny."   
Duo looked down at her. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it hurt.   
He swept down to his knees and pulled Chibi Usa into his arm and held her tight.   
Chibi Usa blinked, "What's wrong? Uncle..."   
"Don't ever do that again. You scared me so bad Usa chan. I thought I was going to lose you."   
Tears appeared in Chibi Usa's eyes and she hugged Duo to her as well, "I won't ever leave you Uncle Duo. Gomen that I scared you Duo."   
Duo felt her tears hit his shoulder. And suddenly he was aware that he was still halfway undressed. All he wore were his jeans, but he didn't care.   
"Who was that woman Usa chan?"   
Chibi Usa sniffled, "a friend. I met her a long time ago at school. She's going to help me."   
Duo pulled back, "with what?"   
Chibi Usa sheepishly smiled, "with school silly. Now let go inside I'm cold."   
Duo nodded and lifted Usa up as he stood. The two made their way back inside.   
  
  
"Duo...how I miss you. You always stayed there with me till the very last second like you promised. I cherish it so much Duo, more than you'll ever know."   
There was deep sigh; blue eyes blinked back their unwanted tears.   
"I fell in love with you, but you never knew. And I regret I hid my feeling till this day. But it's too late, and Gomen Duo chan."   
Another sigh. The blue eyes followed the figures as they entered the mansion.   
"I wont let this happen again. This time I'll be stronger and everyone will be happy. Goodbye me Duo chan. Ai shiteru forever."   
A hand waved across the blue eyes vision as the voice whispered, "Good bye Uncle Duo."   
  
Usagi moaned. She hurt so much and felt so tired. But she couldn't sleep.   
Her dreams hurt far worst than anything. So she laid there on the cold cement floor. Her body twisted around under her. Her blue eyes stared at the dark void in front and all around her.   
There wasn't much else she could do. Her body refused to move and she feared that if she tried, that whoever staid in the darkness would come for her. Or worst Chaos would come.   
Her mind wandered like it always did. She had to block out the screams of others that were nearby. Their souls being tortured and played with.   
So instead she thought about her musume. Usagi's little one, which would live her life without her.   
She just hoped Heero would take good care of her. Kami, how she missed him, his touch, and his love.   
All she could remember was that look on his face when he saw her leave.   
She knew where she was and that didn't bother her.   
She had saved Heero's life and this was her punishment, banished to hell where her spirit and should would wither till they died.   
She wouldn't be here long. Just hearing the screams made her want to die. And that brought the eternal darkness closer by the second.   
She heard the sound of footsteps. He was coming back.   
She shuddered, he was a man hidden in the shadows that came to her and watched, and waited.   
The sounds echoed through the void till the stopped.   
It sounded like he was right in front of her. But he very much could be, since she couldn't see a thing past her nose.   
The screams stopped as if the souls where finally let to rest up before the pain began again, like a never-ending dream that replayed itself over again.   
Usagi let out a soft whimper when she opened her mouth.   
"Go away. I know you're there." it hurt so much to move or do anything even breathing.   
"What caused you to fall?" The voice came from all side of her. "W...what?"   
The voice laughed, "What caused you to fall angel?"   
Usagi softly smiled, she wondered why he cared at all.   
"I fell in love." "Don't they all. But that's not why you're here is it?"   
Usagi tried to shake her head, "no. I saved his life. Twice and the first time I was taken to Earth, but the second time. I was brought here."   
"Why. Why would you save a mortal? Is it because you loved him?"   
Usagi's mind wandered to their first meeting. Out on the beach.   
"Of course. I saved him because I loved him, but also because the world needed him. The second time because my daughter needed at least one of us there. So I chose to banish my soul and save him."   
The voice stayed silent. "She's yours and his daughter?"   
Usagi tried to nod but it was too painful. "Hai. He named her after me too. Chibi Usa. She's so beautiful, so young and happy. She will live her life unlike I couldn't."   
The voice scoffed, "okay I've heard enough."   
Usagi's eyes drooped, "alright. If you ever want to speak, I'm here."   
  
The man stood beyond her view. He had heard her quite well and could see her quite well. To bad she was in such a bad shape.   
Her story was interesting but it didn't matter.   
Her eyes closed and he knew the pain would begin. He would come to talk to her tomorrow. She was great company. Maybe he should keep her around longer than the others.   
But maybe they could strike up a deal that would benefit them both.   
"Hmmm. Usagi you are an interesting angel. Now why do you seem so familiar?"   
He heard something and he tilted his head up. The voice he had heard before came back. It sounded like hers. But yet it was different.   
'Don't forget me Heero, but please move on. Till we meet again.'   
He shook his head, "strange. I'll have to keep my eye on her."   
  
He shot up in bed. He clutched his chest as his heart beat rapidly in his chest.   
His body shook, "that damn dream again. Will it ever leave me?" 


	17. And so It Begins

Heero threw off the blankets and realized Chibi Usa was gone.  
He scrambled to his feet in a rush. But his feet were tangled in the sheet and he fell to the floor with a smack. He grunted from the pain but it didn't stop him.  
Heero threw open the door and stopped to find Chibi Usa standing there.  
Slowly her gazed moved up his half naked form till it met his gaze.  
"Morning Daddy."  
Heero fell to his knees and pulled Chibi Usa tightly into his arms and refused to let go.  
He buried his face in her shoulder and held her little body to his.  
"Usa."  
"Daddy..." her voice wavered with emotion. "I'm sorry daddy. I wanted to see the sunset in the garden and I'm sorry."  
She threw her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry." She cried onto his shoulder. "Shhh. It's ok Usa. I was just worried."  
Chibi Usa pulled back and Heero brushed her tears away with his thumb. It was very seldom when he should a fatherly affection in the open. "  
You're still a little girl and, I don't want to lose you..."  
Chibi Usa nodded and in her mind she added 'too.' He wanted to say that.   
He didn't want to lose her like he lost Usagi, their angel, and her mother.  
"Breakfast is almost ready daddy. Duo accidentally woke up everyone when he came thrashing through the house to get to me, at dawn. He said I scared him too. Uncle Wufei is upset with him, but he'll get over it, huh?"  
Heero nodded and stood to his feet. The two then went down to eat breakfast.  
  
  
She snapped awake. What woke her up now? The nightmare was on its fifth cycle before it melted away and she opened her eyes to the darkness.  
God she hated it here, when would she finally leave?  
Then Usagi realized that he had come back, the one she had spoken to, what was it, two, three days ago. She had no idea how long she had slept.  
"Hello. So you came back."  
"You knew I would."  
Usagi wanted to laugh but it hurt too much. "What would you want to know?"  
There was a long pause and Usagi feared he left her. But then he spoke up, "Tell me more about you."  
Usagi sighed, even though it was strained. She felt as if she was trapped under a 500 lb hippo.  
"Alright. I'll start out with my name. I have many names but most people call me Usagi. I was once known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Tell me about the moon kingdom."  
Usagi sighed again.  
"Alright..."  
  
  
Chibi Usa had stayed in her room all day waiting. She had spent her time by studying and playing.  
Duo had taken her out to lunch and asked a million questions about the lady.  
Even though how much she loved Duo she wouldn't tell him.  
After Lunch Chibi Usa had gone to her room and cleaned it, top to bottom. She redid everything to pass the time by.  
Her daddy had disappeared like usual during the day.  
The others had went about things like they always did each day. Uncle Quatre worked, Uncle Trowa read, Uncle Wufei trained and Uncle Duo watched TV. Usually she'd visit them all but she chose to stay in her room and clean.  
By dinnertime her daddy still hadn't come back but he usually came back around midnight. He'd sneak in the window.  
Chibi Usa wasn't sure if the others knew but they didn't seem to care either.  
By nightfall and bed time Chibi Usa had nearly ran to bed.  
She had tired herself out during the day's work and even before Duo could come and tuck her in she had already gone to sleep.  
  
"Hello little one."  
"Hello...cosmos right?"  
the older woman nodded and knelt down to Chibi Usa's size.  
She didn't wear the robe anymore. She was now dressed in all white, with a short and skimpy outfit.  
"I must warn you Chibi Usa, this mission will be tough. But if you do it right you will not have to fight."  
Chibi Usa nodded.  
"The person who keeps your mother, I mean your angel captive is a lost soul. If you talk him into giving Usagi back it will be much easier. But if you don't you will have to fight. And he's a strong warrior."  
The woman paused briefly, "I will take you directly to your angel, but you have to be at the moonlight in the garden when the rays hit the spot you found me last night."  
Chibi Usa nodded, "I wont fail Cosmos."  
She nodded and stood. "Alright Chibi Usa. Close your eyes and I will begin."  
Chibi Usa nodded and shut her eyes.  
The woman then spoke, "I take my life and give her the power. She is the destined Cosmos. The True ruler of the Universe."  
Chibi Usa's eyes snapped open in shock.  
But it was too late. 


	18. Epologue, Finally Free

Chibi Usa let out a high pitch scream of pure terror. Her body was engulfed in a bright light, and she struggled to be free.  
Her arms spread up above her head and her head rolled back. Her legs stayed together. A glowing 9-point silver star formed on her forehead.  
Her blue eyes went blank and ribbons began to cover her whole.  
Cosmos grunted in pain. Her powers where fading but it didn't matter. This child would be strong enough to take it over.  
Cosmos wiped a hand over her brow, and looked at the delicate white glove that covered her slender hand. It was fading.  
When the transformation was complete, she would have enough life energy to send the child to hell, to save The Tenshi known as Usagi. She just prayed they weren't too late.  
Cosmos looked up when the lights and ribbon's began to fade.  
It was like looking at a mirror.  
  
Long flowing silver hair wiped in the imaginary wind, long streamer licked the air around it like a whip. Heart shape bangs brushed against a small pale forehead. Two heart shape buns decorated the top of her head and held the streamers of pure silk that flowed to her ankles.  
Pale skin, slim body, and perfect women curves. Long black lashes, lifted to reveal dark Prussian blue eyes.  
She wore a pure white sailor uniform, along with the short mini skirt. Her boots reached her knees and clung to her long legs. White gloves reached her shoulder. Bows clung at her chest, and at her slim wait from behind. She was 5'4 with the beauty of a goddess.  
  
"Cosmos?"  
The fading woman smiled, "Usa, I have enough life energy to send you to your destination. But you are on your own from there. if you must fight, when the time comes you will know what to do."  
The young woman then vanished. "Cosmos!"  
She blinked in surprise. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; she wasn't in her dream world anymore.  
The place was dark and dreary, no colors just a never-ending black void.  
"Hello!"  
She took a careful step forward and her heel clicked on the forehead. That was when she realized she wasn't a child anymore.  
"SO you came back?"  
Chibi Usa swirled around. She could faintly see the outline of a man a bit taller than her.  
"Come back? But I never been here."  
She took a step closer. "Who are you?"  
The man smirked, "you are foolish to come here. You're not a lost soul. You do not belong here."  
Chibi Usa frowned, "hai I do. I'm here for my angel."  
"Your angel? Hah. She's gone mortal. You can't have her now. She is in hell and can never leave."  
Chibi Usa scowled, much like her father had taught her, "Iie! I won't let you keep her away. My daddy can't live with out her."  
The man sneered, "Too bad."  
Chibi Usa then stated, "I'm only here to bring her back. Willingly or not. If I must fight you then I will."  
The man laughed out loud, "You just a child! Nothing more or less. You're a beginner, and I've been alive fore thousands of years."  
Chibi Usa shook her head, "I don't care. Cosmos gave me the powers of the Universe. And I will fight for my Mommy!"  
The man crossed his arms, "Oh so you are the mysterious Cosmos. Well fine. If you defeat me, then you can have her. Deal."  
Chibi Usa's glaze flickered to the right and then the left. She would rather not fight but if she had too..."Hai."  
  
Chibi Usa stood there in front of the figure, a man she didn't know who he was.  
Wufei had taught her to be weary of the enemy big and small. They all had tricks up their sleeves.  
Suddenly the man raised his hand and a ball of black light shot out. Chibi Usa gasped in horror. "What is this?"  
A voice in the darkness cried out, "Iie!!!!"  
The blast hit Chibi Usa in the chest and she was sent back into the darkness. Her back hit the floor ad her head smacked painfully into it. She slide down a ways before she came to a stop.  
The pain was unbearable. Chibi Usa rolled over and climbed to her feet. The voice again cried out, "Iie!!!!"  
Chibi Usa didn't even have a chance to turn before the searing pain hit her back and she was sent into the darkness further. Her body hit the floor three times before she came to a stop.  
She let out a whimper of pure pain, but climbed to her feet.  
Slowly she turned and found herself alone.  
But then something flashed in the distance and Chibi Usa dove to the right as the ball of black energy whizzed by her face.  
She heaved painfully, her chest hurt and her back ached.  
"Hah you are pitiful. You aren't even worth my time."  
"I'm still standing aren't I? I haven't given up yet!"  
Her voice was meek through the darkness and it barely echoed. She wondered if her heard it.  
"Hmm, just wait."  
Another blast knocked into Chibi Usa's chest and she cried out in pain. Her body hit the floor with a sickening smack, of flesh, bones and marble.  
Chibi Usa rolled onto her stomach and painfully pulled herself up. She turned just in time to see a blast heading her way. "Silent Wall!!!!"  
Chibi Usa watched in wonder as a shield made of violet energy surrounded her. The black blast hit the shield and was absorbed.  
"Well it's about time."  
Chibi Usa looked up to the figure that was coming closer. The shield vanished.  
The figure was cloaked in a robe and nothing was visible but her built. And he looked stronger than her, and he was much taller than her.  
"You can't be the Cosmos, you're too weak."  
The voice. It sounded so familiar. She had heard it somewhere. But where?  
The figure raised a hand a started to gather energy. Chibi Usa took a step back but before she could stop herself, world flew from her parted lips.  
Chibi Usa thrust her hand out to her side, a symbol appeared there. "Mercury..." She then began to play on a harp made of pure water that had appeared out of nowhere. "...Aqua..." As she played water began to come out of the harp in torrents. "...RHAPSODY!!" The water joined into one big torrent. And flew towards the figure. And it engulfed him.  
Chibi Usa stared at her hands in shock, "I did that?"  
She heard something and looked up. The figure was up above her spluttering water and was soaked to the bone.  
He glared down at her and readied an attack was already throwing it before Chibi Usa attacked spontaneously again.  
Chibi Usa thrust her hand out to her side and a glowing symbol appeared in her hand. "Mars..." She moved her hands in the position as if she were about to let an arrow fly from a bow. A bow and arrow made of pure fire appeared. "...Flame..." She pulled the string straight back and let it loose. "...SNIPER!!!" A flaming fire formed in an arrow flew out, the attack rammed into the man.  
He let out a cry of pain and his whole body was covered in flames. He fell to the floor in front of Chibi Usa.  
"Oh kami I killed him."  
The flaming body climbed to it's feet, and his hands spread out above his head and he let out a cry of rage. The flame blew out in a rush, and the cloak was gone.  
Dark skin, nicely tanned. A well-built body, defined with well-toned muscles and lean stomach. Unruly brown hair hung loose on his handsome face and Prussian blue eyes glared at her.  
"Daddy?"  
The man sneered at her, "I am not your father child. I am the god of death, and I take away souls."  
Chibi Usa shook her head, "Iie daddy. No you're not. You're my daddy, Heero Yui. I'm you little girl. Chibi Usa. Daddy, please."  
The man roared with anger and formed a blast in his hands.  
"Iie! I wont fight you! I cant you're my daddy Heero. We live together in a Uncle Quattre's mansion. With Duo, and Wufei who always fight. And Trowa. Trowa the clown. He works with his sister at a circus. We go there at least a month. We pig out on cotton candy."  
The blast flew through the air and hit Chibi Usa in the chest.  
She cried out in pain and hit the floor.  
She choked and spat out blood. Scorches marked her lovely skin. Slowly she climbed to her feet. "Daddy!"  
"Shut Up! Just shut Up and fight me brat."  
Chibi Usa's eyes filled with tears, and slowly she shook her head. "I may be the cosmos now, and I may be here to take a soul, but I'm still your little girl. you may be my enemy but I wont fight you. But I wont give up. Usagi needs me!"  
The man froze, the ball of energy slowly vanished from his hands. He stared at Chibi Usa.  
"Remember daddy. You have to set her free. She saved your life. You told me of the time on the island. How you two met. And then when she healed you. It was you daddy, you she saved you and was taken here."  
The man shook his head, "Iie. I won't fall for it. It's lies!"  
Chibi Usa slowly walked towards him till she stood before him, and looked up into his eyes. "You aren't my daddy, you're the future of my daddy. The future self if Usagi is never freed. This is what will happen to you if, I don't free her. Let me free her so I can free you daddy. I want to help you."  
Chibi Usa didn't wait for him to comply, she leaped into his arms and held his waist tightly to her. She held him close as she stated, "I love you daddy, and I want us all to be free."  
The man fell back from her, his hands flew up to the sides of his head and he cried out in agony. Chibi Usa fell to her knees. Slowly from his feet up his body formed into fine dust. "Daddy!"  
Her eyes slowly shut and she hit the floor.  
  
Heels clicked on the floor smoothly. They weren't in a rush, no hurry at all.  
They moved in the vanishing darkness leading into the dream world. "Usa, you were so brave."  
The tall figure clutched a small form in her arms.  
The white gown flowed from her hips as took long swift strides that would take them home.  
"You were so strong."  
Long blonde hair dragged on the floor as she walked, her blue eyes glanced down at the small figure she clutched tightly to her chest.  
"You saved the day."  
The small form was just a child no older than 6 years old, and had already saved many lives today. Such a sweet child, with a large heart for the world.  
"You freed us both from the fates clutches young one."  
The child clutched onto the front of the dress the young woman wore. The child's silver hair was loose and flowed freely and it bobbed in the air as the woman walked.  
"Usa, were are almost home."  
The child also wore a small white gown that resembled the older woman's. Both wore a 9 point star on their forehead that glowed briefly before replaced by a crescent moon.  
"No one shall ever know your secret till the time comes."  
Soon the darkness melted and the fog cleared up. Usagi looked at the bed before her. Two figures laid upon it. a man she loved so much, and her dear child.   
The woman rounded the bed to the side the child laid on. She knelt down and laid the child's spirit on the body and they fused together. The child inhaled sharply, as if taking her fist breath.  
The woman sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the blankets over the child's small form.  
When she stood a golden light filled the room and soon took form of a woman. "Mother."  
"Yes Serenity. I have come with good news."  
"What is that mother?"  
"You're free my child."  
The woman's face lit up, "Oh mother!"  
  
Heero's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, 'what a strange dream.' He shook his head and glanced at the child next to him. She was sprawled out, on her side of the bed and snoring loudly. A soft smile formed on his face.  
A knock on the door startled him. His eyes glanced at the clock, 6:39. he frowned as the door opened and Duo popped in, "Hey Hee man, guess what?"  
"What Duo?"  
Duo grinned suddenly, "Someone's here to see ya. The person is waiting for you in the living room. You better hurry."  
Duo then left and Heero grumbled under his breath as he climbed to his feet and walked to where his shirt had been discarded on the floor.  
He picked it up and slipped it on over his head and tugged it down to his waistline before he walked out into the hall.  
Heero walked down the halls and calmly moved down the stair to the first floor. Her rubbed the back of his head as he opened the doors to the living room. The room was empty saved for a suitcase. He scowled and turned to the door.  
Someone cleared their throat and Heero grasped his gun and spun around all the while pulling it out and aiming. "Omae o Korosu."  
The person in front of him giggled lightly, "Now Heero, haven't we been through this already?"  
Long blonde hair was pulled up into two perfect buns, pigtails flower to her ankles where they coiled on the end.  
Beautiful ocean blue eyes stared at him from five feet away.  
A slim figure, perfect curves, pale smooth skin that he had longed to feel for all these years. The body leaned casually against the back of the couch her light pink lips formed in a smile.  
She wore red halter-top, which was loosely tucked into a short black mini skirt. Black socks and red sneakers. A black purse hung from her right shoulder.  
"Usagi?"  
She pushed herself from the chair and took a step forward, "Oh Heero."  
He inhaled sharply and shut his eyes, "Am I dreaming?" His eyes slowly opened again.  
Usagi shook her head, "No Heero. I'm free. And now I'm here to stay."  
Usagi wiped a falling tear before she took five quick steps towards him. She fell into his open arms and he held her tightly to his chest and refused to let go.  
He pressed his lips to the top of her head and then kissed her cheek and then her lips. He pulled back only to hug her close again. "I've missed you so much."  
Usagi nodded against his chest, "and I miss you Heero Yui. And I don't ever want to leave you again."  
When Heero pulled back he looked her over at arms length, "you're so beautiful Usagi. Ai shiteru, forever, Usagi."  
Usagi softly smiled, "And you're so handsome Heero. Ai shiteru forever and ever."  
Suddenly the doors opened and shut behind them. Heero turned slightly to look.  
There was a gasp before someone cried out, "Mommy!" 


	19. Please Read and Review if you want Sequ...

Dear readers,  
Thank you so much. I'm so happy that you all liked my story so much. It pleases me that I did a good enough job to entertain you all. Now this story is to help you about my Sequel to My Guardian Tenshi. I need reviews for this to see if I should put it up.  
The sequel is based on a ten twelve years old, I haven't picked a persist age, if you have one tell me.  
This girl has a younger sister, a mom, and dad, who you will all know if not then maybe this isn't the story for you.  
I've made up a lot of Characters. A lot and they are important to the story, if you read it you will see why later on. In the beginning it wont be exciting, it might start out slow, for some of you, but I promise in the middle or close to the beginning you'll like it.  
It will have more things to do with Sailor Moon, but I will add more and more Gundam Wing into it. I promise, because this is a crossover story.  
Just need to say the Characters I will make up, but if you have a character you want in this story, just anywhere in the story tell me, I don't care. Um, if you don't like my characters tell me, and I will see if I can change a few things about them, but not entirely, cause I like them a lot.  
  
Name: Unmei Tora   
Dub name: Tora  
Meaning: Tiger of Destiny  
Age: 13-15  
Appearance: Straight black hair that falls just past her shoulders and cat like orange eyes, 4'4.  
Likes: Learning, the color blue, water lilies, drawing, writing, wintertime, and also spending time with Ami.  
Dislikes: Her father drinking, seeing people sad, failing a test score, and meat.  
Hopes: to become a famous artist and/or writer.  
Background: Tora is a smart, straight A student, who shies away from affection. She is the oldest out of six children. The second oldest is her sister, and best friend Ami. Her mother died of a disease, called cancer, and left their dad to take care of all the children. The father is abusive towards Tora, and takes out his anger towards her and her alone. She has mostly raised all the children for the passed two years as he dad works all day and drinks at night.  
  
Name: Unmei Ookami  
Dub name: Ami  
Meaning: Wolf of Fate, or Destiny  
Age: 10-12  
Appearance: Straight dark blue hair past her shoulders and wolf like yellow eyes, 4'2.  
Likes: Getting into trouble, fighting with her younger siblings, having fun, the color green and sports.  
Dislikes: Vegetables, bratty kids, her father drinking, her mother for leaving, jerks, loosing, and people bossing her around.  
Hopes: To give back everything Tora has given her, winning in martial arts, saving her sister from the horrors she has been through, and to run free.  
Background: Ookami, or known by everyone Ami, likes to fight, and has done a good job of it ever since her mother left two years ago. She's smart, but never puts the effort to it and slacks, causing her failing grades. She is the second oldest of six children. Her dads a drunk and her mother died of cancer. Her sister Tora is her role model, her world and the best thing in her life. To her Tora is her rock and is the strongest person she knows. She has four younger brothers, who are all pains in her sides but she adores them. They're age stand from two to ten years old.  
  
Name: Naosu Chooshi  
Dub name: Shi  
Meaning: Harmony of Heal  
Age: 11-13  
Appearance: Thick violet hair falls down below her butt, braided and with magenta eyes 4'2.  
Likes: Yellow flowers, and to listen to music, she loves to sing whenever she gets too and loves shopping for new things, even if it isn't for herself.  
Dislikes: meat food, and things standing in her way, being spoiled, heartbroken people, and injustice things.  
Hopes: to become a famous singer, have many friends, come to a time when people don't judge her before they meet her.  
Background: Shi lives with her parents, who are the richest people in the city, besides Relena Peacecraft who she pretends to like but on the inside hate so much. She is an only child, and has been taught in a public school but has finally gotten herself into a better school. She had no friends, but she doesn't mind. She is also a bit airy, and not exactly an A student but has beauty to make up for it.  
  
Name: Tsuchi Minato  
Meaning: Heaven of Earth  
Dub name: Mina  
Age: 14-16  
Appearance: Ebony black hair pulled up into a high Chinese type ponytail, with dark blue sapphire eyes. 5'5  
Likes: The color black or scarlet red. Love ancient Japanese and Chinese writings and pictures, and is very infatuated by fire.  
Dislikes: Her parents for letting her go, her old home for having to leave it, hates her new life cause she has no choice but to take it, and her ability  
Hopes: to control her ability, get back home, and become a priestess.  
Background: Mina is very smart in what she does and knows history well. She has been training herself and is trying to control her ability. Mina moved here to live with her Uncle Mau. Her parents couldn't deal with her ability to look into fire and see images of the past, future, and present. Her only friend is a cat named Diana.  
  
Name: Yaoke Mamukoo  
Meaning: Just opposite of dawn  
Dub name: Mau  
Age: Looks 22, but real age is unknown  
Appearance: Scarlet red hair cut long, parted down the middle, no bangs, and brushes his shoulders, and has shy blue eyes. 6'2.  
Likes: Teaching, and happy students.  
Dislikes: Disturbance, and things out of place, things unclean.  
Hopes: to achieve his ultimate goal, one he barely remembers since it's been so long.  
Background: Unknown  
  
Name: Eiyuu Yume  
Meaning: Dream of hero  
Dub name: Yume  
Age: looks 11-14  
Appearance: Thin black hair fell to his shoulders, and was parted down the middle. Frosted violet, (light purple) colored eyes, 5'0.  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Hopes: to be free  
Background: Unknown 


End file.
